


In A Changing Age (di allonsys_girl)

by TJill



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Translation
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill/pseuds/TJill
Summary: Sherlock si risveglia nel XIX secolo, senza la minima idea di come ci sia arrivato.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsys_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsys_girl/gifts).
  * A translation of [In A Changing Age](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5459795) by [allonsys_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsys_girl/pseuds/allonsys_girl). 



> Dedico questa traduzione a Koa_ (alias [TheAbominableWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter)), che è stata così carina da suggerirmela. Grazie, cara! ❤

#  **In un'era che cambia**

"John!" Sherlock emerge con un sussulto dal suo palazzo mentale, come fa sempre, col nome di John in prima linea nei suoi pensieri. Sempre il nome di John, anche quando se n’era andato, anche quando era con _lei_. Sherlock era solito gridare il suo nome in una stanza vuota.

Il frusciare dei fogli del giornale di John precede le sue parole: “Ah, Holmes, mi chiedevo quando saresti riemerso. Sei stato sotto quasi tutto il pomeriggio. L’hai risolto?"

Sherlock apre gli occhi, riuscendo a distinguere solo il profilo delle tende alla finestra. Il soggiorno è buio, più buio di quanto dovrebbe essere. Forse i lampioni sono spenti. Anche la stanza ha un odore diverso: di fumo e legno, con un profumo di fondo di tabacco alla ciliegia che gli ricorda lo studio di suo padre. Dal camino emana il leggero crepitio della brace.

"Holmes?" ride Sherlock e si mette a sedere, allungandosi per accendere l’abatjour del tavolino. “Cosa stai dicendo? _Holmes_. E no, non l'ho risolto. Dovrò tornare al... "

Sherlock si ferma a metà della frase, armeggiando alla ricerca della lampada che sembra non esserci, e contemporaneamente realizzando che il divano sembra... sbagliato. Invece della morbida pelle burrosa che dovrebbe essere, il rivestimento è un velluto spesso che si impiglia nei suoi pantaloni mentre si muove.

Deglutisce, con la mente che si sforza di afferrare i messaggi sensoriali del corpo. Va bene. Sembra improbabile che John sia riuscito a sostituire il divano sotto di lui, anche mentre era nel profondo del suo palazzo mentale. E per quanto una lampada sia più maneggevole, perché John l'avrebbe spostata? Un brivido di allarme gli scorre gelido lungo la schiena.

"John. Dov'è la lampada? " chiede Sherlock a disagio. La sua lingua è secca, inchiodata al palato.

“Quale lampada? Mio caro, sei certo di stare bene? Sembri un po’... fuori di te. Fammi suonare alla signora Hudson per far portare del tè. Penso che tu abbia bisogno di fortificarti. È stata una giornata piuttosto lunga." Quando John si alza in piedi, allungando le braccia sopra la testa e ruotando il collo, contro il bagliore della luce del fuoco è chiaramente visibile il contorno di un cespuglio di baffi che di certo non aveva quella mattina. Una catena d'oro da orologio luccica, penzolando da una tasca del panciotto mentre si china in avanti per posare sulla poltrona il giornale ripiegato.

Qualcosa è molto, molto sbagliato.

"John, cos’ _hai addosso_?"

John guarda se stesso con comica esagerazione, i suoi baffi si contraggono divertiti. “I miei... _vestiti_? Oh, in realtà questo _è_ il tuo colletto, chiedo scusa. Hai dedotto che ho rovesciato il tè sul mio mentre eri via?"

“Perché... perché hai i _baffi?_ Pensavo che te li fossi tagliati secoli fa."

"Io... io ho sempre avuto... non ho mai tagl... Holmes, sei sicuro di essere realmente _sveglio_?" Mentre passa pensieroso le dita sulle punte cerate dei baffi, gli occhi di John si restringono, fissando Sherlock nella debole luce. Un sorriso improvviso si diffonde sul suo volto, approfondendo le sue fossette. “Stai di nuovo parlando nel sonno? Sai che lo trovo straordinariamente attraente, eppure non ho idea del perché..."

Sherlock esita davanti a lui, incapace di trovare la voce di fronte al facile divertimento di John. Alla fine deglutisce e sibila a denti stretti: “Certo che non sto dormendo. E non trovo spassoso niente di tutto ciò. Se questo è uno scherzo, John, sta miseramente fallendo."

L'espressione divertita scivola subito via dal viso di John, le sue labbra si fissano in una linea tesa. “Va bene, ora stai davvero iniziando a preoccuparmi, Holmes. Non ti ho mai visto così agitato quando esci da una delle tue trance.” Attraversando con decisione la stanza e inginocchiandosi in modo da essere all'altezza degli occhi di Sherlock, John gli spalanca gli occhi con il pollice e l'indice e li scruta. Scuote la testa. “Non va bene, ho bisogno di più luce. Vado a prendere la mia borsa e un'altra lampada. Rimani lì e non ti muovere."

Sherlock vuole dire che non sta nemmeno pensando di tirarsi su, che le sue gambe non lo reggeranno se ci prova, che non è stato così incerto e nervoso da quando ha dovuto alzarsi di fronte a una stanza piena di gente e guardare John Watson sposare qualcuno che non era lui. Invece si limita ad annuire e riesce a sorridere. John annuisce in risposta e lascia in fretta la stanza, entrando a grandi passi nella cucina buia - o in quella che _dovrebbe_ essere la cucina, comunque.

È ancora in Baker Street, o almeno la disposizione dell'appartamento è la stessa. Mentre John è via esamina la stanza, osservando il ricco colore cremisi della parete del camino, i mobili antichi, lo spesso tappeto di lana, segnato dall'usura. Pile di libri giacciono impilati sui lucidi pavimenti di legno, spinte contro le pareti. Una pipa in osso finemente intagliata giace coricata di fianco sul bracciolo di una poltrona in pelle verde. Un paio di consumati stivali di cuoio sono sistemati ordinatamente sotto la poltrona di John dove di solito è nascosto il suo laptop.

Ma non c'è un laptop. Niente televisione. Non un cavo elettrico in vista.

Ma _c'è_ un calendario sul muro, appeso nello spazio tra le finestre, sopra il piano ingombro di carte di una scrivania con serrandina avvolgibile. _Novembre 1895._ Sherlock deglutisce a fatica, cercando di richiamare un po’ di saliva in bocca. Alzandosi tremante dal divano, si sta dirigendo alla finestra per guardare giù in strada quando John rientra nella stanza, portando una grande lampada a olio in una mano e una vecchia borsa da dottore di pelle nera nell'altra.

John.

L'unica cosa che è giusta qui _è_ John. Immutato. Gli stessi curiosi occhi azzurri, delineati da lunghe ciglia color miele. Lo stesso solco di preoccupazione sulla fronte, la stessa burbera preoccupazione nella bella voce. Confortante e familiare e ancora capace di fargli tremare la pelle su tutto il corpo con solo uno sguardo. Sherlock avrebbe riconosciuto John ovunque, in qualsiasi tempo, in qualsiasi universo. Questo _è_ John. Almeno di quello, Sherlock è sicuro.

"Sei pallido come la luna estiva, Holmes, mio dio." John si precipita al fianco di Sherlock e lo prende per il gomito, facendolo ricadere sul divano. S’inginocchia di nuovo, gli occhi morbidi e caldi, pieni di un affetto disinvolto che prima Sherlock ha solo intravisto. Allunga un braccio e sfrega teneramente le nocche lungo lo zigomo di Sherlock, "Mi stai preoccupando, ragazzo mio."

 _Mio caro. Ragazzo mio._ John non lo chiama in questo modo, John non lo tocca così, loro non sono... _perché_ John si comporta in questo modo? Sherlock prende fiato e si bagna le labbra con la punta della lingua.

John gli regge la lampada a olio davanti al viso. Sherlock ora può vedere che c’è uno specchio curvo sul retro, presumibilmente per rafforzare la debole luce dello stoppino. Vede anche il proprio riflesso vacillante nel vetro maculato. I suoi capelli sono pettinati all'indietro e lisciati, non nei suoi soliti morbidi riccioli, e indossa un alto colletto bianco abbottonato saldamente alla gola. Si passa le mani sul petto, tweed spesso e bottoni di pelle intrecciata sotto i palmi. Lui nemmeno _possiede_ vestiti come questo.

Richiamando tutto il suo controllo interiore, inspira a fondo e cerca di sedare il panico che gli cresce nello stomaco.

John lo scruta, tenendogli la lampada abbastanza vicino che lui quasi sussulta per il calore. “Be, le tue pupille sono normali e della stessa dimensione, non sembri colpito da commozione cerebrale. Non sembri febbricitante,” mormora, quasi a se stesso. "Dimmi qual è il problema, mio caro, parlami."

"Non sono. Non sono nel posto giusto.” Una cosa puerilmente assurda da dire, ma Sherlock non può fare di meglio in quel momento. Non si è mai sentito così spiazzato in vita sua.

John lo guarda con quello sguardo intenso che fa sempre fare una capriola al suo stomaco. Si schiarisce la gola, fa una pausa, quindi posa con cura la lampada a olio su un tavolo vicino e si siede sul divano accanto a Sherlock. Non è giusto continuare a chiamarlo divano, davvero, non lo è, pensa Sherlock freneticamente. È un canapè. Non è affatto un divano, non il _loro_ divano, certamente.

Non si rende conto di aver chiuso gli occhi finché una mano calda non gli stringe il ginocchio e la voce di John mormora bassa e gentile, proprio accanto al suo orecchio.

" _Sherlock_. Apri gli occhi per me.” John pronuncia il suo nome con riverenza, come se fosse una cosa rara, un tesoro rinchiuso in un armadio segreto. I suoi baffi gli solleticano il lobo dell'orecchio.

Sherlock apre gli occhi.

“Eccoci. Ora _respira_."

La mano destra di John sulla sua schiena, strofinando un cerchio lento. La mano sinistra di John sul ginocchio, calda e pesante. Le labbra di John sono morbide contro la sua guancia. Oh. Baciando... John lo sta _baciando_.

La consapevolezza di questo lo fa gemere - no, _singhiozzare_ , se è onesto al riguardo. Singhiozzare forte. Un suono disperato e non trattenuto, come non si è mai sentito fare prima. Perché è vagamente spaventato, ad essere franco, e più che un po’ smarrito, ma perfino nel mezzo di questa allucinazione? sogno? - le labbra di John sono sulla sua guancia, calde e morbide e tenere, e Sherlock _vuole_ lasciare che John lo consoli, per aggiustare qualunque cosa stia succedendo. È così _facile_ , sciogliersi al tocco di John, lasciarsi stringere. La sua testa si inclina da sola verso il basso, i fianchi e il busto e le braccia si aprono naturalmente verso il corpo di John. Come ha sempre voluto, come non ha mai creduto che gli sarebbe stato permesso.

"Shhh, è così, vieni qui," John gli fa scivolare il braccio intorno alla vita e se lo tira vicino, poi si adagia contro i cuscini di velluto finché la testa di Sherlock non si annida nella culla della sua spalla. "Ora spiegami cosa significa questo _non essere nel posto giusto_."

"Non è il 1895. Non lo è, io... è... questo è tutto sbagliato, John."

“Shhh, va bene, va bene. Non discuterò il punto. Dimmi che anno è, amore. Dimmelo tu." Le dita di John salgono dove i suoi capelli incontrano il colletto, sfregando delicatamente avanti e indietro. Lenitive. Calmanti.

È impossibile pensare chiaramente, non con il profumo della pelle di John tutt'intorno a lui, con la pancia di John che si espande contro di lui ad ogni respiro. Questo è tutto ciò che ha sempre voluto, essere tenuto da John in questo modo, ha bisogno di assorbire ogni dettaglio di come ci si sente. Anche se non è altro che un sogno, destinato a dissiparsi in qualsiasi momento nel bagliore della luce del giorno.

"Avanti, allora. Dimmi che anno è ed io ti crederò. Lo prometto."

Dio, farebbe qualsiasi cosa perché tutto questo non finisse: le coccole, il calore del corpo di John disteso contro il suo, le punte delle dita che tracciano linee pigre lungo l'attaccatura dei capelli. Ora che il panico iniziale si sta ritirando, in realtà non gliene frega _un cazzo_ di che anno è. John è ancora qui, e John è davvero tutto ciò di cui ha mai avuto bisogno. Il tempo lineare è comunque principalmente un costrutto della scienza umana...

Mentre respira con costanza contro il petto di John, una specie di calma assonnata cade su di lui, incapace di trovare in se stesso la preoccupazione per come sia arrivato qui, o perché. Ci sarà tempo più tardi per sistemare la cosa, ma in questo momento l'appartamento è accogliente e John si sta rigirando pigramente tra due dita una ciocca dei suoi capelli, e oltre a quello molto poco sembra avere importanza.

“John, sono così stanco. Possiamo parlarne più tardi, per favore?"

John sospira rassegnato, girando il viso in modo da potergli premere la guancia contro la sommità del capo. "Va bene, amore. Non posso insistere sulla questione al momento. Prenderemo il tè e ci ritireremo presto stasera, ti lasciamo riposare."

Gettando uno sguardo preoccupato alle sue spalle, John si dirige verso la porta d'ingresso e fa tintinnare un grande campanello di ottone annerito. Il suono del suo discreto tintinnio ricorda a Sherlock un campanello che la signora Hudson tiene sulla mensola del camino nel suo appartamento, uno con cui giocherella spesso mentre prendono il tè.

«La signora Hudson dovrebbe salire da un momento all'altro con il nostro tè e poi andiamo subito a letto tutti e due. Possiamo discutere il caso con Lestrade domani, aspetterà."

"Il caso?" A casa, lui e John stanno lavorando a un omicidio particolarmente raccapricciante di due membri di una banda rivale che erano stati trovati nel seminterrato di una friggitoria abbandonata.

"Te ne sei dimenticato?" La fronte di John si aggrotta. Si mordicchia pensieroso il labbro inferiore, i denti bianchi e la lingua rosea. "Holmes, cosa ricordi esattamente di oggi?"

Sherlock deglutisce. Quello che ricorda è ingozzare la colazione a base di uova poco cotte e fagioli sul toast da Speedy's, una corsa in taxi fino a Tower Hill, laptop sul ginocchio, rimanere bloccati nel traffico impossibile e decidere di andare a piedi per il resto della strada, John che dimentica il suo cellulare nel gabinetto di Starbucks e che hanno dovuto tornare indietro sotto un acquazzone per recuperarlo, arrivando così in ritardo a un incontro con Lestrade a NSY, e terminare la giornata con una cena davanti alla televisione in modo che John potesse guardare la premiere di Bake Off. Ricorda la luce blu della televisione che lampeggiava sul viso di John, la briciola all'angolo della sua bocca che Sherlock voleva leccare. Si ricorda di John che diceva che Bake Off gli faceva venire fame e brontolava fino a quando non era entrato in cucina e aveva mangiato mezzo pacchetto di Jaffa Cake all’arancia in piedi contro il bancone al buio.

Ma ciò quasi di certo non è ciò che _questo_ John si aspetta di sentire.

"Io... io ricordo la colazione," dice Sherlock in modo esitante, cercando di riprendersi a sufficienza da trovare qualcosa di convincente.

"E dopo? La visita di Mycroft? I piani del sottomarino che ci ha mostrato? Il povero Arthur West?"

Sherlock scuote la testa, sopraffatto, incapace di mentire.

“Il nostro viaggio alla stazione di Aldgate? Non ricordi nemmeno di aver lasciato Baker Street?"

"Mi dispiace, John."

"Cosa ti è _successo_ lì dentro?" sussurra John, quasi a se stesso. Si strofina una mano sul viso, si strattona gli angoli dei baffi.

_Preferisco i miei dottori ben rasati._

_Non è una frase che si sente tutti i giorni._

"Onestamente, John, sono... sono solo molto stanco." Si rende conto mentre lo dice che è in gran parte la verità. _È_ esausto. Troppo esausto per cercare di risolvere la questione, e troppo stanco per provare a fingere che sia tutto normale. Non riesce a _pensare_.

John sorride, i suoi occhi indaco si addolciscono, le rughe della risata si approfondiscono agli angoli. "Continui a chiamarmi John."

"Io non... dovrei?" Sherlock lo guarda con la coda dell'occhio, destabilizzato.

“No, io... è adorabile. Solo, sono solo abituato a sentirlo," John si schiarisce la gola, le guance che si arrossano, "In certi momenti... più privati."

_Oh._

La faccia di Sherlock è avvampata. Quindi loro due - qualunque luogo e tempo sia questo - hanno _decisamente_ una relazione romantica. Ben oltre ai baci sulla guancia e alle braccia calde intorno alla schiena. La realizzazione porta alla luce qualcosa di complicato dentro di lui: rimpianto per ciò che lui e John _non_ hanno a casa e anche una speranza a lungo sepolta che ciò potrebbe essere ancora possibile. Se questo John può amarlo, volerlo, allora forse...

Prima che Sherlock possa formulare una risposta, c'è un colpo secco alla porta, seguito dal familiare "Yoohoo!" della signora Hudson.

La donna entra con un grande vassoio da tè in legno, tazze e piattini in un pratico motivo blu e bianco, una montagna di tortine che oscillano su piccoli piatti. Il profumo delle mele cotte riempie l'aria. Si gira per metterlo sul tavolo della colazione e cattura lo sguardo di Sherlock. È esattamente la stessa di sempre, con i capelli scompigliati e un allegro scintillio negli occhi. Gli fa dolere il petto.

"Va tutto bene, signor Holmes?" In qualche modo le formalità che escono dalla sua bocca non sembrano affatto formali.

Sherlock vuole saltare giù dal divano e abbracciarla, baciarle le guance rugose e dirle tutto. Lei gli avrebbe creduto, completamente e fino in fondo. Non l'avrebbe nemmeno messo in dubbio.

"Sì, bene. Grazie, signora Hudson.” Come riesca a sembrare così normale è un dannato miracolo.

I tre condividono un tè tranquillo. La signora Hudson chiacchiera sui vicini e su sua sorella, come al solito. John ruba sguardi indagatori a Sherlock quando pensa che lui non stia guardando. Sherlock, da parte sua, usa il silenzio per cercare di analizzare cosa sta succedendo. Permette alla sua mente di sgranchirsi un po’. La spiegazione più razionale è che questa è un'allucinazione, o forse un sogno vivido. Forse ha la febbre. Nel suo palazzo mentale, aveva avuto sequenze che sembravano _quasi_ reali. Era andato così a fondo nella sua mente da essere irrimediabilmente perduto?

Dopo che hanno finito, le briciole spazzate e i delicati coperchi rotondi riappoggiati sulle tazze da tè, John aiuta la signora Hudson a raccogliere i piatti e l’accompagna al piano di sotto. Rientra nell'appartamento con un sospiro assonnato e un tenero sorriso che ricorda a Sherlock la notte in cui è tornato da lui, la notte in cui è tornato a casa.

_Mi dispiace, lo sai. Mi dispiace così tanto, per tutto. È stato tutto..._

_John, per favore. Va bene. Non c'è bisogno di discuterne. Il tuo letto è fatto._

_Mi sei mancato._

_Mi sei mancato anche tu, John._

"Bene, allora. Ti abbiamo nutrito e abbeverato, andiamo a letto. Hai bisogno di un buon sonno lungo invece del tuo tipico collasso all'alba, e non voglio sentire nessuna discussione."

John prende la lampada a olio a specchio e si fa strada lungo il corridoio buio, scintillante di luce dorata che si riflette sulle pareti e luccica nei suoi capelli biondi e grigi. Sherlock si trascina dietro di lui, facendo scorrere la punta delle dita sulla carta da parati, tracciando il bordo superiore della boiserie. Il legno ben oliato è fresco e liscio sotto la sua pelle, la corrente d'aria che scende dalle scale dal lucernario accanto alla camera da letto di John lo fa rabbrividire.

Sembra così _reale._

John apre la porta della camera da letto di Sherlock e mette la lampada su un lavandino asciutto a sinistra della porta. Sherlock lo segue, guardandosi intorno in un'altra stanza che dovrebbe essere familiare, ma non lo è del _tutto_. In un angolo c'è un armadio, proprio come nell'altra camera da letto, ma lì finivano le somiglianze. La carta da parati ha un motivo a nido d'ape color burro, tappeti intrecciati sono sparsi in modo piuttosto casuale sui pavimenti di legno, e il suo letto è un'enorme mostruosità a baldacchino, spinto contro il muro più lontano.

Sembra di vitale importanza toccare tutto, per assicurarsi che sia solido. Fa scorrere il palmo lungo il lato dell'armadio, si avvicina alla finestra e apre le tende per guardare nel vicolo, che è buio pesto. Si appollaia sul bordo del letto, sussulta quando ci sprofonda quasi fino ai fianchi. Materasso in piuma d'oca. Ovviamente.

John non sta lasciando la sua stanza. John, in effetti, si toglie il colletto dal collo e si sbottona la camicia, con tutta l’aria di stare preparandosi per andare a letto.

A letto. Nella stanza di Sherlock. No. _La loro stanza_ , realizza lui all'improvviso, con gli occhi che saettano alle due camicie da notte appese sul retro della porta, ai due asciugamani accanto al lavabo, ai due cuscini schiacciati, alle pile di libri su entrambi i comodini, le prove ormai evidenti di due persone che dormono in questo letto ogni notte.

Un brivido di anticipazione gli percorre l'intero corpo.

"Hai intenzione di dormire negli abiti da giorno?" John solleva un sopracciglio divertito mentre si toglie i pantaloni e li appende alla pediera.

"Ah. No." Sherlock si alza in piedi, cercando con dita annaspanti i rigidi bottoni di pelle del suo panciotto. Non riesce a slacciarli, non riesce nemmeno a ricordare come funzionano i bottoni, non con John in piedi lì mezzo nudo, con nient'altro che un paio di mutande di cotone abbottonate lente sui fianchi, ombre ondeggianti che si stabiliscono in tutte le sue curve ed angoli, facendo sembrare la sua mascella più squadrata, accentuando la concavità a V del suo osso pubico.

Distogliendo gli occhi dal rigonfiamento piuttosto impressionante nelle mutande di John, Sherlock tira inutilmente il primo bottone del suo panciotto e cerca di calmare il proprio battito cardiaco.

John lo guarda lottare per un momento, poi avanza, le assi del pavimento scricchiolano sotto i suoi piedi nudi, fino a dove si trova Sherlock. Gli fa scorrere le mani sullo stomaco, il tocco sicuro e confortevole.

"Qui. Lasciami," mormora dolcemente. Allontana le dita di Sherlock dai suoi bottoni e inizia ad aprirli uno ad uno, senza nemmeno guardare. I suoi occhi vagano sul viso di Sherlock, un sorriso sbilenco appena visibile sotto i baffi.

"Grazie... grazie." Sherlock non sa cosa fare con le mani, le braccia che penzolano inutili lungo i fianchi. Guarda il soffitto.

John lo sta toccando. John gli sta sfilando il panciotto aperto dalle braccia e gli sta slacciando la camicia. John si sta facendo più vicino, i suoi capelli solleticano la pelle sensibile sotto il mento sollevato di Sherlock. Lui chiude gli occhi e cerca di non iperventilare.

Quante volte l'ha immaginato, _voluto_ \- il respiro di John contro la sua gola, le sue mani che scivolano verso il basso per appoggiarsi sui suoi fianchi - ed eccolo qui, è proprio qui di fronte a lui, e Sherlock riesce a malapena a _muoversi_.

Il più morbido sfiorare di labbra gli passa sul pomo d'Adamo, e poi le braccia di John si chiudono intorno a lui, la testa chinata contro la sua clavicola. Sherlock esita per una frazione di secondo, incerto, poi alza le braccia e le avvolge intorno alle spalle di John, appoggiandogli il viso tra i capelli. Inspira l'odore di lana e muschio che è unicamente di John, e sospira di felicità.

Dio, sembra così giusto. È un tale _sollievo_ \- dopo troppe notti di volere e non avere, dopo tutte quelle mattine di risate al tavolo della colazione, John che gli faceva l'occhiolino mentre prendeva il caffè e uno sfiorarsi di piedi nudi sotto il tavolo che nessuno dei due era abbastanza coraggioso da riconoscere, dopo innumerevoli sguardi troppo lunghi e labbra morsicate e la mano di John appoggiata contro il lato della sua coscia nel retro di un taxi - il _tenerlo_ così. Una cosa così semplice, ma Sherlock vuole _piangere_ per il sollievo.

"Mi avevi fatto così preoccupare, oggi," dice piano John, la voce soffocata dalle sue labbra contro la pelle di Sherlock.

"Lo so. Mi dispiace." Sherlock parla dolcemente tra i suoi capelli, la voce roca per l'emozione. È contento che John non possa vedere la sua faccia, i bordi rossi dei suoi occhi, l'umidità accumulata agli angoli.

"Non c'è bisogno di scusarsi." John si tira indietro e si allunga verso l’alto, premendogli un bacio sulla punta del naso. "Non ti vorrei in nessun altro modo."

Sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo, con John che gli sorride nella penombra, gli occhi scuri e assonnati, il viso così _vicino_ che Sherlock può vedere i pori del suo naso... chinare la testa e mettere la bocca su quella di John. Si baciano prima ancora che Sherlock si accorga che lo stanno facendo, John mugola contro le labbra di Sherlock e strofina insieme i loro nasi. La bocca di John è calda e asciutta, l'unica umidità tra di loro è un leggero guizzo della sua lingua contro il labbro inferiore di Sherlock. Ha sapore di pasticcio di mele e bergamotto, e bacia con tranquilla passione, lenta ma decisa.

Bacia Sherlock come se lo amasse.

" _Eccoti qui_ ," sussurra roco John, con la mano che strofina un percorso rilassante lungo la spina dorsale di Sherlock.

"Eccomi qui," riesce a sussurrare Sherlock, con la testa stordita e il viso in fiamme. Ha appena _baciato_ John. Sulla bocca. E John ha _ricambiato_ il bacio.

"Dove sei stato tutta la sera, hmmm?" John graffia un sentiero tra i capelli di Sherlock, massaggiandogli la nuca.

Sherlock lo bacia di nuovo, solo perché può, e anche per concedere alla sua voce il tempo di smettere di tremare. "Non lo so. Ma mi sei mancato."

" _Tu_ mi sei mancato. Tu, ridicola, meravigliosa creatura.” La bocca di John scorre brevemente sulla mascella di Sherlock, scivola lungo il suo mento e il lato della bocca. Poi lui fa un passo indietro, dandogli una pacca affettuosa sul sedere mentre si gira per staccare le camicie da notte dai ganci della porta. Ne lancia una a Sherlock e inizia a sbottonarsi le mutande.

Sherlock non può distogliere lo sguardo, la bocca secca, mentre John lascia cadere le mutande sul pavimento e le scalcia via. Sta lì disinvolto, a suo agio nella sua nudità, giocherellando con i legacci della sua camicia da notte, mentre Sherlock è a metà strada tra eccitazione e imbarazzo. John è proprio di fronte a lui, completamente nudo, e Sherlock non riesce a _trattenersi_. Cerca di non farlo, concentrando gli occhi sul suo petto, sui capezzoli ovali, sulla cicatrice d’arma da fuoco sulla spalla, perché dopotutto, anche queste sono tutte parti di John che desiderava vedere. Ma lui _non può farci niente_ mentre i suoi occhi scivolano sull’uccello di John. Morbido, più grande della media, e appena più scuro del resto della sua pelle, annidato tra folti peli biondi che gli sfiorano l'interno delle cosce e fino all'ombelico.

Distoglie lo sguardo prima che John possa sorprenderlo a fissarlo e si fa scivolare la camicia da notte sopra la testa senza togliersi le mutande. La sua faccia è in fiamme. I ricordi di ogni semi-colpevole sogno a occhi aperti che abbia mai avuto gli stanno precipitando nella mente: le mani di John su di lui, John duro contro il suo ventre, John che gli sussurra cose dolci e sporche all'orecchio. Si preme contro le guance il dorso delle mani fredde e si arrampica sotto le coperte.

Guarda John che spegne la lampada a olio, sprofondando la stanza in un'oscurità quasi completa. Non riesce nemmeno a vederlo, sente solo i suoi morbidi passi felpati che si avvicinano al letto. Un filo di pallida luce lunare attraversa le tende, creando un bianco triangolo allungato sul pavimento. Gli occhi di Sherlock si adattano mentre il letto si abbassa, riesce a distinguere il bordo pallido e luminoso del viso di John mentre il suo ginocchio gli preme lungo il fianco.

“Dormi dal mio lato, adesso? Bene, allora." John alza le spalle, ridendo, e striscia sopra Sherlock per sdraiarsi dietro di lui.

John solleva le coperte e gli si mette a cucchiaio lungo la schiena, le ginocchia e le caviglie di Sherlock e ogni loro nodosa parte ossuta allineata, il braccio di John gettato con disinvoltura sopra la rientranza della vita di Sherlock. John fa scivolare la mano verso l'alto finché non gli trova la mano, e intreccia insieme le loro dita.

"Ti amo," mormora, assonnato, premendo un bacio sulla guancia di Sherlock.

Il calore lo inonda per la dolcezza affettuosa di John, il suo cervello confuso da una scarica di ossitocina. _Ti amo._ Il braccio di John sopra la sua vita, il respiro di John dolce sulla nuca, il piede nudo e freddo di John infilato tra le sue caviglie. John lo _ama_. Non gli importa nemmeno più se questa è solo un'allucinazione, lo vuole. Lo vuole ogni notte, ne ha _bisogno_. Non riuscirà mai più a dormire a meno che non sia con John Watson attorcigliato intorno a lui come l'edera.

"Anch'io ti amo, John." Si volta, catturando l'angolo della bocca di John con la sua.

Si sistemano e sospirano, spostandosi l'uno contro l'altro per mettersi comodi, finché John finalmente si addormenta sulla schiena, con una gamba sporgente da sotto le coperte, il braccio sulla fronte. Sherlock si gira e si appoggia su un gomito, osserva le palpebre di John che si contraggono, osserva ogni movimento infinitesimale di quel viso amato, respirando il suo odore, sudore notturno e intenso, finché alla fine le sue palpebre diventano troppo pesanti per tenerle aperte. Si rannicchia contro il fianco di John, sopraffatto e grato che in qualche universo gli sia permesso di appoggiare la testa contro il battito del suo cuore mentre si addormenta, e alla fine si arrende.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitolo 2**

Sherlock si sveglia lentamente, sbattendo le palpebre alla chiazza di luce grigiastra sul cuscino. Il picchiettare di una pioggia costante culla i suoi occhi a chiudersi di nuovo. È così... _a suo_ _agio._ Qualcosa di pesante e caldo si appoggia contro la sua schiena, e lui vi si annida istintivamente mentre si tira le coperte sulle spalle.

"Mmmm," arriva un rombo profondo dietro di lui, e poi un naso gelido gli si preme tra le scapole. "Buongiorno."

Gli occhi di Sherlock si spalancano di scatto, con i ricordi della scorsa notte che si affollano nella sua mente annebbiata. _John, l'appartamento vittoriano, la signora Hudson nel suo corsetto, John in piedi nudo nella loro camera da letto, ti amo ti amo ti amo..._ è ancora qui. Ovunque _qui_ sia.

È impossibile provare alcun panico al riguardo con il corpo languido e surriscaldato di John accoccolato contro di sé, il suono della pioggia che gocciola costante dalla grondaia. Non riesce a ricordare l'ultima volta che è stato così a suo agio, così rilassato.

John si stiracchia di nuovo, strofinandogli il viso contro la schiena e accoccolandosi più vicino. Sherlock rabbrividisce per l'intimità, la familiarità. La mano di John sgattaiola sulla sua pancia. Sherlock la cattura e, senza riflettere su quello che sta facendo, se ne porta alla bocca la punta delle dita.

"Oh, ciao, allora," la voce d’improvviso ansimante di John gli solletica l'orecchio. “Ti sei svegliato morendo dalla voglia? Ottimo, anch'io."

Sherlock impiega alcuni secondi di elaborazione per rendersi conto che John sta ondeggiando ritmicamente i fianchi contro il suo sedere. E che è duro.

Un brivido di tutto il corpo scende dal cuoio capelluto di Sherlock fino alle sue dita dei piedi arricciate. Oh Dio, stanno per - _proprio ora_ \- stanno _finalmente, finalmente_ per, dopo tutto questo tempo, sta accadendo, e la mente di Sherlock viene inondata dal rumore di fondo di milioni di piccole ansie, domande, ricordi, paure, desideri, sogni semi-ricordati, e poi diventa completamente vuota, il rumore costante del suo cervello soffocato dalle labbra di John che gli sfiorano con dolcezza la mascella.

"È domenica..." fa le fusa John, la punta della lingua che gli traccia piccoli disegni sulla pelle sensibile sotto l'orecchio, "La signora Hudson è in chiesa. Nessuno in casa alla porta accanto. Potremmo... riposarci un po’."

"Uhhhhhh," riesce a dire Sherlock, strofinando la testa come un gatto contro la bocca di John.

John gli morde il lobo dell'orecchio, espira caldo tra i suoi capelli. "È un sì, tesoro?"

"Dio, sì," ansima Sherlock, allungando all’indietro una mano tremante per afferrare la coscia di John, per tirarlo ancora più vicino, mai abbastanza vicino.

John mugola di nuovo, piazzandogli un bacio prolungato sulla nuca, i baffi che solleticano il punto dove ha già la pelle d'oca, e il naso tra i suoi capelli. “Dio, ti amo la mattina. Voglio dire, Cristo, ti amo tutto il tempo, ma... sei così... _dolce..._ la mattina. Così affettuoso."

" _John_ ," mormora Sherlock in tono di rimprovero, ma incapace di levarsi dal viso il sorriso compiaciuto.

"Lo sei. Sei _adorabile_ la mattina. Guardati." John rotola, portandolo con sé finché Sherlock non finisce sulla schiena, con John sdraiato sul fianco destro accanto a sé. Si solleva di qualche centimetro fino ad arrivare a guardarlo dritto in faccia. “Morbido, arruffato e con gli occhi gonfi e così _tanto_ diverso dal Signor Consulente Investigativo Terribilmente Importante Sherlock Holmes. Sei soltanto... _tu_."

_Solo Sherlock_. Arriccia il naso a John. “E questo è... ti piace? Soltanto. _Me_?"

"Mmm," John gli preme un bacio deciso sulla bocca e sorride. "Più di tutto. Soltanto tu sei il mio tu _preferito_."

Sherlock allunga le braccia verso l’alto, affonda le dita nei capelli di John, e lo tira giù in un bacio senza fiato, tutto denti e lingue e per niente abile, oggettivamente nemmeno un _buon_ bacio. Ha solo bisogno di strisciare dentro John e non andarsene mai, ha bisogno di far sì che John _capisca_ quanto questo significhi, da quanto tempo lo stava aspettando.

John s’inarca contro di lui, lasciando uscire un bollente ansimo affannoso nella sua bocca aperta. Il suo uccello si muove contro la coscia di Sherlock e Sherlock trascina i suoi fianchi in un piccolo cerchio, il suo stesso pene che si tende scomodamente contro i bottoni delle mutande. La mano sinistra di John s’intrufola risalendogli la coscia, sotto la camicia da notte.

"Portavi le mutande a letto?" John si ritrae dal bacio e scuote con affetto la testa verso Sherlock. “Eri _davvero_ giù di corda la notte scorsa.”

"Mi sono solo... dimenticato..." Vuole dire _Dio John smettila di parlare baciami di nuovo non hai idea da quanto tempo stavo aspettando questo e non so quanto tempo ho e ti voglio così tanto che non riesco a respirare_ , ma non lo fa. Invece ruota di nuovo i fianchi, guardando meravigliato mentre la bocca di John si socchiude, con il rossore brillante dell'eccitazione che si diffonde sulla sua gola ispida.

"Bene, rimediamo, va bene?" John espira, trascinando le punte delle dita lungo l'interno del ginocchio di Sherlock, immergendole sotto l'orlo delle mutande. Strofina il viso sotto la mascella di Sherlock e succhia, abbastanza forte da lasciare un segno, abbastanza forte da far sì che Sherlock possa sentire i capillari che si spezzano, la sua pelle che si modella intorno ai denti di John. Ansima, scioccato da quanto brucia.

Ogni cosa di tutto questo brucia. Brucia nel retro degli occhi e della gola, gli fa stringere il petto. Non sa nemmeno se questo sia reale o no. Dio, quanto _vuole_ credere che tutto questo sia reale, che John lo voglia in questo modo. Che John lo _ami_. Gli avvolge disperatamente le braccia intorno alle spalle e nasconde il viso nell'incavo del suo collo, soffocando il piccolo singhiozzo patetico che non riesce a contenere.

"Tutto bene, amore?" John dà un colpetto al lato del viso di Sherlock con il suo, fa scivolare via la mano da sotto la camicia da notte e gli vezzeggia invece in modo rassicurante la lunghezza del braccio.

Sherlock riesce a malapena a sopportare la tenerezza di John. Lo raggiunge dentro e lo trasforma, rende impossibile nascondere il torrente di emozioni che gli scorre attraverso. "Sì. Sì, per favore non fermarti."

"Non lo stavo nemmeno prendendo in considerazione." La ruvidità dei baffi di John graffia la gola di Sherlock mentre lui preme la bocca aperta sul suo battito martellante e allo stesso tempo insinua la mano tra di loro, strofinandogli la punta dell’uccello attraverso i vestiti. "Bello? Sì?"

"Oh, _Dio_." Il calore lo pervade, i suoi occhi si rivoltano all'indietro, il ventre gli si stringe per il desiderio. I suoi fianchi si sollevano d’istintivo, spingendo goffamente verso la mano di John. " _John_."

" _Sherlock,"_ geme lui in risposta, la sua voce due ottave più profonda di quanto Sherlock l'abbia mai sentita. “Oh, Dio, quanto ti voglio. Sei così..."

John non riesce a finire di dire cosa sia esattamente Sherlock, mentre gli sbottona abilmente il primo bottone delle mutande e posa un palmo piatto contro la pelle delicata del suo basso ventre. Strofina un cerchio lento e deciso, sfregando in modo provocante il mignolo contro i riccioli neri. Con occhi color dell’ardesia in una mattina d'inverno, John lo guarda con uno sguardo così amorevole, così tenero, che fa stringere il petto di Sherlock.

I ricordi si agitano in lui: ricordi di John che lo osservava, con un mezzo sorriso divertito sulle labbra, il modo in cui le sue guance si arrossavano e le sue ciglia si abbassavano quando Sherlock lo coglieva sul fatto; John in piedi orgoglioso e saldo accanto a lui sulla scena del crimine, dicendo a tutti di allontanarsi così Sherlock poteva pensare, John con la testa appoggiata al pugno, facendo ricerche alle due del mattino, gli occhi assonnati cerchiati di rosso fissi su di lui. John _lo_ _guarda_ in questo modo, si rende conto Sherlock. Altrettanto intimo, altrettanto possessivo... solo non intrecciati insieme nel letto di Sherlock.

"Cosa stai guardando?" gracchia, suonando sferzante senza averne intenzione. Subito sussulta, preoccupato di aver guastato l'umore.

Ma John ride e scuote la testa: “ _Te._ Mi piace guardarti, sai. O non l'hai ancora capito?"

"No. Non l’avevo capito."

"Mmmm. Sei terribilmente lento di comprendonio, per un detective. Sei sicuro di aver intrapreso la carriera giusta?" John strofina le nocche sullo sterno di Sherlock, spiegazzandogli la camicia da notte.

"Mi stai prendendo in giro."

"Mai, tesoro, mai." John abbassa la testa, tracciando leggermente la clavicola di Sherlock con i denti, e poi lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, gli occhi scuri maliziosi. "Be’. Forse solo un pochino. Ti piace."

Sherlock non può negare di sì. Suona... possessivo... e ancor più di questo, suona familiare. John lo prende sempre in giro, ha la capacità di farlo arrossire e balbettare, in una maniera in cui nessun altro ha mai fatto in tutta la sua vita. È solo il loro modo, e qui, ora, anche se Sherlock è quasi sicuro di essere completamente impazzito, John è lo stesso di sempre. Tranne, ovviamente...

"Cristo, ma sei adorabile," sussurra John, scivolando sotto le coperte e sollevandogli la camicia da notte con entrambe le mani, baciando lentamente ogni sporgenza delle sue costole.

_Oh, sì, tranne questo._ Sherlock si sarebbe sicuramente ricordato se John l’avesse fatto prima.

Sherlock si stiracchia e sospira, una mano che cade con naturalezza dietro la testa di John. Non può vederlo sotto le coperte, non può anticipare i suoi movimenti, ma può solo permettere alla sensazione di travolgerlo mentre John si fa strada strofinando il suo petto. Gli fa rabbrividire tutto il corpo, la morbida pressione calda della bocca di John, il modo in cui gli disegna piccoli cerchi sulla pelle con la punta della lingua.

"John, _John_."

È l'unica parola che Sherlock riesce a trovare, l'unica rimasta nel suo cervello.

John fa scivolare la mano in su e fuori da sotto le coperte, le dita aperte e il palmo sollevato, e Sherlock l’afferra saldamente. La mano di John è callosa in alcuni punti - il pollice, la punta del medio - ma il suo palmo è morbido e caldo, un po’ umido per il calore delle coperte pesanti. Sherlock gli strofina le nocche, sentendo le minuscole ossa spostarsi sotto il suo tocco, e cerca di respirare in questo momento. Vuole ricordare ogni secondo di questo, ogni ansimo, la sensazione del corpo di John sopra il suo, l'odore del loro sudore. Chiude gli occhi e lascia che la sua coscienza si dilati, proiettandosi nella sua memoria in cerca di uno spazio in cui conservarla.

All'improvviso, il peso di John si solleva mentre lui getta indietro le coperte, investendo Sherlock con un'esplosione di aria gelida e strappandolo fuori dalla sua contemplazione. La testa bionda di John emerge, il viso rosso e coperto di gocce di sudore. I suoi baffi sono afflosciati.

“Mi scuso per aver interrotto il procedimento. Ma là sotto fa piuttosto caldo." Sorride e s’inginocchia, sfilandosi di dosso la camicia da notte e gettandola con noncuranza sul pavimento.

Il corpo di John risplende d'oro nella stanza grigia, illuminato come se fosse l'incarnazione umana del sole stesso. La sua pelle arrossata fino all'ombelico per l'eccitazione e il calore, le guance rosse, i muscoli degli avambracci scintillanti.

"Ho un'idea migliore per stare al caldo." John preme un bacio al centro del petto di Sherlock, scavalcando le sue ginocchia e camminando sul pavimento nudo fino a un piccolo caminetto che Sherlock non aveva nemmeno notato la sera prima.

John si accovaccia per accendere il fuoco, apparentemente indifferente all'essere a mezzo metro di distanza dalle fiamme libere e del tutto nudo. Sherlock si gira sul fianco, guardandolo avidamente, perché gli è permesso. Permesso di desiderarlo, permesso di lasciare che i suoi occhi vaghino sul movimento della sua schiena, sul modo in cui le sue scapole si uniscono quando allunga un braccio per prendere un ciocco di legno, sulla tensione nei suoi fianchi sottili mentre sposta il peso.

È così _splendido_ , così forte e mascolino senza essere indurito. John è capace di una gentilezza così straordinaria. In Sherlock monta una feroce protettività, pensando a tutto quello che John ha passato, a tutto quello che _lui_ gli ha fatto passare, e John è così bravo, così fermo e resistente e semplicemente _buono_ fino all’inverosimile, che è straziante. Vuole avvolgere John in queste coperte surriscaldate che odorano dei loro corpi, chiudere le tende, rimanere qui in questa stanza per sempre, sospeso nel tempo, e non permettere a nessuno di ferire mai più John Watson. Neanche a se stesso.

Sherlock è stato innamorato di lui sin dall'istante in cui la porta del laboratorio si è spalancata, e tutto quello che sembrano fare è ferirsi l'un l'altro. Senza volerlo, non volendolo _mai_ , ma in qualche modo... rovinano sempre tutto. Quando tutto ciò che Sherlock ha sempre voluto fare è amare John.

E ora, inspiegabilmente, gliene è stata data la possibilità.

Fa _male_ , Dio, amare qualcuno così tanto fa _male_ , fino alle ossa. Non lo _sopporta_. Emette un verso involontario che spinge John a girarsi a metà, un lato del viso sfumato nell’ombra, l’altro rosato dal fuoco.

"Impaziente," scherza, fraintendendo.

"No. Solo... Ti amo." È una cosa del tutto inadeguata e _comune_ da dire, ma non sembra importare a John, i cui occhi si ammorbidiscono e si increspano agli angoli, e Sherlock lo ama ancora più di quanto avesse fatto solo un secondo prima.

"Anch'io ti amo, vecchio sciocco sentimentale," sorride, gettando un ultimo ceppo sul fuoco prima di trascinarci davanti uno schermo di metallo e spolverarsi le mani.

Si avvicina al letto, con i fianchi che si muovono _troppo_ perché non sia deliberato, e vi si arrampica lentamente, spingendo Sherlock sulla schiena e mettendosi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe. Non è più duro, non proprio, fermarsi per accendere il fuoco ha rallentato il calore che stava crescendo tra loro. A Sherlock non importa. Il peso di John sulle sue cosce è la cosa più perfetta che abbia mai provato.

John si china, sostenendosi con una mano su entrambi i lati della testa di Sherlock, e lo annusa sotto la mascella. Fa le fusa contro la sua pelle, basso e sporco e _promettente_ : "Ora, dov’ero rimasto?"

“Oh, proprio lì, credo,” ansima Sherlock, con tutto il corpo che trema, e lascia ricadere la testa all'indietro in modo che John possa succhiargli la gola.

John gli morde leggermente il bordo della clavicola, e Sherlock respira uniformemente attraverso la bocca, cercando di non perdere del tutto il controllo di se stesso prima ancora che abbiano davvero iniziato. John spinge la sua camicia da notte, la trascina in su lungo le sue costole e passa i pollici sui capezzoli, li pizzica tra due dita e li _strofina._

Solleva più in alto il cotone sottile, avvolgendolo in modo inelegante attorno al petto di Sherlock, e sostituisce il pollice con la bocca. La sensazione attraversa Sherlock da cima a fondo, il sangue gli _ribolle_ assolutamente nelle vene. Allarga le cosce, cercando di mettervi John in mezzo. John afferra immediatamente, si sposta su e in centro finché non si inginocchia tra le gambe piegate di Sherlock, poi fa scivolare le ginocchia e lascia ricadere i fianchi in modo che i loro uccelli siano premuti insieme, John tutto nudo e caldo, Sherlock intrappolato e gocciolante nelle sue mutande. John mugola, fa roteare la lingua attorno al capezzolo di Sherlock e ruota i fianchi in un cerchio indecentemente lento.

"Oh... oh... io... ca..." Una serie di monosillabi sfuggono dalla bocca gonfia di Sherlock, il suo cervello incapace di tenere il passo con le risposte istintuali del suo corpo, che sa _esattamente_ cosa fare.

John lo guarda, arrossato e con gli occhi semichiusi. Le sue labbra sono bagnate.

"Sherlock," ringhia, la parola a malapena più che un respiro.

Il desiderio di Sherlock s’impenna allo sguardo sul volto di John, al suono delle sue sillabe arrochite dall'eccitazione. Non ha mai voluto nulla in tutta la sua vita quanto vuole John Watson in questo momento. Lo vuole in bocca, nel culo, tra le gambe, in ogni luogo segreto che nessuno lo ha mai toccato prima di questa mattina. Vuole le sue dita corte e meravigliosamente abili, la dura lunghezza di quell’uccello perfetto, la lingua di John che lascia tracce di saliva su di lui... qualsiasi cosa, _tutto_. Vuole _tutto._ Allunga le braccia verso il basso e trascina in su John tenendolo per le spalle, gli avvolge una mano intorno al retro del collo e riversa anni dieci di desiderio represso in un bacio _bruciante_.

John si lascia sfuggire un piccolo sussulto di sorpresa e Sherlock lo lecca via. Morde il labbro inferiore di John mentre è impegnato ad avvolgergli le gambe attorno ai fianchi. John geme al contatto, allunga il braccio indietro e fa scorrere il palmo lungo la coscia di Sherlock, affonda le dita nella parte carnosa del suo culo e vi si aggrappa.

I baffi graffiano Sherlock, fa _male_ e, Cristo, è glorioso. Vuole essere segnato, essere dolorante e indolenzito per giorni, vuole guardarsi allo specchio e vedere le prove dell'amore di John graffiate in rosa sul suo viso. Artiglia la testa di John e lo tira così vicino che riesce a malapena a respirare, lecca dietro i denti e sotto la lingua. I loro denti si scontrano e John si tira indietro, strofina insieme le loro fronti e ansima forte.

"Non mi baci in quel modo... da secoli..." Le spalle di John si alzano e si abbassano mentre cerca di riprendere fiato.

Sherlock vi fa scorrere sopra la punta delle dita, traccia il contorno della cicatrice di John, e vuole dire _non ti ho mai baciato in quel modo_ , ma invece dice la cosa vera che ci va più vicino, "Mi sei mancato."

John non risponde. Inclina indietro la testa quando basta per guardare con curiosità nei suoi occhi, con la fronte aggrottata. Sherlock non può distogliere lo sguardo, non è mai stato così vicino a John per così tanto tempo, non è mai stato in grado di fissare quegli occhi blu inchiostro per tutto il tempo che vuole. Sono striati con screziature di nero e argento, scuri ai bordi, e carichi di desiderio. Sherlock toglie una mano dalle spalle di John e sfiora con due dita quelle lunghe ciglia ricurve che lo fanno sempre impazzire.

John chiude gli occhi e sorride. "Baciami ancora."

Quando le loro labbra si incontrano questa volta, è più morbido, ma non per questo meno ustionante. Il contatto raggiunge Sherlock fin nel profondo e _torce_ , finché lui non deve ricacciare indietro lacrime bollenti. John lo sta toccando dappertutto, facendogli scorrere le mani sulle cosce e sul petto, premendogli i pollici nelle cavità dei fianchi.

John interrompe il bacio, scivola verso il basso e infila la testa sotto il mento di Sherlock mentre tira i due bottoni rimanenti sulle sue mutande. Sherlock inspira dal naso, sbuffa dalla bocca e cerca di non comportarsi come se non l'avesse mai fatto prima.

“Stai bene, tesoro? Ti stai irrigidendo.” John alza la testa, i suoi occhi sono un oceano di preoccupazione, affetto e desiderio. Le sue dita passano interrogativamente lungo il basso ventre di Sherlock. “Non dobbiamo per forza. Se vuoi solo baciare, se non ti senti più _amoroso_ di così, va bene."

“Dio, _no_. Voglio dire, _sì_ , mi ci sento,” ansima Sherlock, disperato che John riprenda le sue esplorazioni. Disperato che ogni centimetro della loro pelle si tocchi. Intreccia le dita tra i capelli di John e lo trascina giù, abbastanza vicino da sussurrare con voce roca contro la sua bocca: "Non voglio che ti fermi."

"Bene. Bene, perché, Cristo, non voglio farlo,” John lo bacia di nuovo, tenero e lento, assaggiandogli i lati della bocca con la punta della lingua.

Si abbassa, intrecciando ancor di più i loro corpi. Il suo ginocchio spinge contro l'interno della coscia di Sherlock mentre lui oscilla in su e la sua lingua spinge ancora più a fondo nella bocca di Sherlock.

Sherlock apre gli occhi, il che è bizzarro perché non ricordava nemmeno di averli chiusi, e John lo sta ancora baciando. Tutto quello che riesce a vedere è il bordo dorato e sfocato dei capelli di John e la macchia d‘umidità sul soffitto sopra di loro. John è _sopra di lui_. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e gli fa scorrere le dita sulla schiena nuda, abbastanza forte da poter sentire la pelle incresparsi sotto il suo tocco.

John geme nella sua bocca e rabbrividisce, slacciando entrambi i bottoni delle mutande di Sherlock. “Levati _via_ queste,” borbotta, spingendole maldestramente.

In qualche modo, sia le mutande che la camicia da notte vengono rimossi e Sherlock si ritrova nudo e sorprendentemente privo d’imbarazzo. Ha sempre pensato che sarebbe stato a disagio, che essere nudo con un'altra persona sarebbe stato terrificante. Ma non lo è affatto. Sembra... stranamente normale. Perché questo è _John_ , e niente di John potrebbe mai essere terrificante, tranne la sua assenza.

John è sdraiato per metà sopra Sherlock e sposta i fianchi, strofina una mano sulle costole di Sherlock e gli bacia la spalla. “Mi chiedo,” fa una pausa, strofina la bocca sul bicipite di Sherlock e bacia un sentiero che scende all'interno del suo gomito, “Mi chiedo se te lo dico abbastanza spesso. Quanto ti amo."

“Puoi dirmelo di nuovo. Se vuoi," esala Sherlock.

"Ti amo. Oltre la ragione, oltre ogni misura.” I denti di John sfiorano leggermente il battito di Sherlock nel suo polso. "Ti amo così tanto che riesco a malapena a sopportarlo."

"Oh, John," Sherlock si sente soffocare, quasi straziato nel sentire quelle parole. Perché non sa perché, o come questo stia succedendo, o quando finirà, come sicuramente deve. La possibilità che chiuda di nuovo gli occhi e si svegli in un mondo in cui John non gli bacia la gola e si sdraia sopra di lui nudo mentre sussurra _Ti amo..._ la possibilità di _perdere tutto questo_ incombe su di lui, sospesa come un macigno sul punto di cadere.

John appoggia il viso a filo contro l'incavo del suo fianco, sfrega le labbra avanti e indietro, avanti e indietro, senza fretta, sul rigonfiamento dell’osso. Fa contorcere l'intero corpo di Sherlock, il culo che si contrae mentre il suo bacino si solleva. Vuole di più, di più di tutto, non sa nemmeno come dare un nome a ciò che vuole... la sua testa è piena di un miscuglio di parole che equivalgono a _consumare, prendere, bruciare, scopare, più forte, di più, di più, di più, **John**. _**John**. Sempre John.

Solleva di nuovo i fianchi, questa volta intenzionalmente, e guarda John che lo guarda, con la bocca ancora fluttuante sulla piega della sua coscia, gli occhi tondi e scuriti dal desiderio. La punta del suo uccello spalma umidità sulla guancia di John, e lui geme, con il cuore che batte forte, lo stomaco che si stringe, tutto il corpo che pulsa bollente per il bisogno. John sbuffa un respiro che termina in un gemito, strofina una mano all'interno della coscia di Sherlock, preme la sua gamba sul materasso, tenendolo lì.

"Tu..." John fa scorrere dolcemente la bocca sul lato dell’uccello di Sherlock, chiudendo gli occhi. Sta facendo attenzione ai suoi baffi che toccano la pelle sensibile, con il modo in cui tiene la testa inclinata, l'interno del labbro inferiore che si muove gentilmente lungo l’uccello di Sherlock. Teneramente.

È quasi. _Dolce_.

Sherlock non riesce a smettere di guardare le pulsazioni di John che gli martellano nel collo, quanto sono diventate rosse le sue orecchie. Non ha mai visto John completamente eccitato prima di oggi. Ha visto il _prima_ , come i suoi occhi diventano concentrati e si lecca in continuazione le labbra. Ha visto il _dopo_ , John che scende in punta di piedi le scale per lavarsi, con qualcuno che al mattino non sarà lì ancora nel suo letto al piano di sopra, mentre Sherlock inghiotte la sua gelosia e cerca di non guardare il modo in cui i capelli di John si arricciano sudati contro il collo. Ma prima d’ora Sherlock non ha mai visto il _durante..._ le sue guance scarlatte, i suoi occhi scuri e scintillanti, quanto sono morbide e gonfie le sue labbra. John è bellissimo.

“Sì,” ansima Sherlock, e allunga una mano, infila le dita tra i capelli di John. Gli strofina il pollice lungo la curva esterna dell'orecchio, rovente, e tocca il bordo squadrato della sua mascella. "Sì, voglio..."

Prima che possa balbettare quello che vuole, John si solleva e mette la bocca sopra la punta dell’uccello di Sherlock, gli avvolge due dita intorno e _succhia_.

Non è come niente, _niente, che_ Sherlock abbia mai provato prima. Il piacere lo attraversa così in fretta che la testa gli diventa leggera. Può effettivamente _sentire i_ suoi occhi rigirarsi all'indietro mentre la sua testa sbatte contro i cuscini, i fianchi che cercano disperatamente di sollevarsi dal letto. È così _bollente_ , il suo bassoventre, l'interno delle cosce. Si sposta e cambia, cercando di spingere _su_ e _dentro,_ gli istinti primordiali del suo corpo che prendono il sopravvento finché non lo fanno tremare, finché il suo viso non _brucia_ per lo sforzo.

John scuote la testa, i denti che graffiano il frenulo di Sherlock con l’esatta quantità di pressione da farlo rabbrividire fino alle dita dei piedi, stringere le cosce contro le sue orecchie e gemere il nome di John al soffitto.

“Stai fermo,” sussurra John, e lecca la fessura, lasciando che Sherlock veda la sua lingua, piatta, rosa e _affamata_.

"Ci sto _provando_." Sherlock si strofina un palmo sullo stomaco, sul viso, si strattona i capelli. Sta piagnucolando.

"Lo so, tesoro, lo so," sorride John, deliberatamente, pieno di affetto, e Sherlock ha la stranissima sensazione che abbiano avuto questo esatto scambio molte, molte volte prima d'ora.

L'avambraccio di John è ben puntellato sul suo basso ventre, mantenendolo fermo. Con un leggero scorrimento delle labbra, lui riprende Sherlock nella bocca e si sistema sdraiato tra le sue gambe. Succhia e succhia e _tira_ , lunghi movimenti caldi e liquidi che strappano da Sherlock suoni che non sapeva nemmeno di poter fare. Sente che dovrebbe prestare attenzione, perché questa è la loro prima volta, almeno per lui, e ha bisogno di _catalogarla_ , ha bisogno di avere questo ricordo per dopo... l’oscillante testa bionda di John, il suo corpo disteso mollemente al centro del letto, il suono dei suoi piccoli mormorii e grugniti, il modo in cui i suoi fianchi si muovono irrequieti contro il materasso.

Ma è impossibile separarsi dal piacere che gli _scorre_ completamente nelle vene, dal calore bianco che gli scintilla nei nervi. La sua pelle pizzica ovunque, minuscole stelle che esplodono in ogni cellula... sembra che non gli si adatti più, è troppo stretta.

Si lamenta, senza volerlo, e John si tira via, strofina il viso sulla sua pelle sudata e umida, gli trascina i baffi lungo l'interno delle cosce.

"Vuoi... così... oppure..." ansima John, allungando una mano tra le proprie gambe. Il suo respiro s’inceppa, si trattiene mentre i suoi fianchi sussultano. "Perché…"

Sherlock chiude gli occhi, strofina la mano in un lento cerchio contro la sommità della testa di John, gli scompiglia i capelli. La sua faccia sta _bruciando_. "Voglio..."

"Sì?" John gli lecca i testicoli, casualmente, come se lo stesse facendo solo perché sta aspettando e per caso sono lì. Ora si sta tirando pigramente l’uccello, strofinando il pollice sulla punta, lucida e _gonfia._

Risucchia in bocca il testicolo sinistro di Sherlock e mugola.

Sherlock sussulta così forte che il suo ginocchio quasi colpisce John nell'orecchio. "Oh mio _Dio_."

"Se sei... disponibile," sospira John, roco, e fa scivolare il pollice contro la piega del culo di Sherlock. Lo lecca di nuovo, la punta affilata della sua lingua che spinge tra i peli per trovare la pelle. Le sue guance sono molto, molto rosa. "Potremmo..."

"Lo sono. Disponibile.” Sherlock gli tira leggermente i capelli.

John scivola in su, baciandolo lungo la strada - ombelico, costole, sterno - viene distratto dai capezzoli di Sherlock e si ferma. Curva la mano sopra l’osso dell’anca destra e posa la bocca sul capezzolo sinistro, la lingua che si muove in piccoli cerchi esasperanti, mentre le sue labbra rimangono morbide e calde contro la pelle di Sherlock. Appoggia la gamba sulla coscia di Sherlock e spinge i fianchi, duro contro di lui, così _duro_.

Sherlock giace lì, impotente, grattando le dita contro il cuoio capelluto di John e chiedendosi come mai non avesse mai saputo che farsi succhiare i capezzoli lo avrebbe fatto diventare completamente pazzo. L'altra mano gli vaga lungo la pancia.

John fa scorrere la lingua in su per l'ampiezza del pettorale di Sherlock, gli mordicchia la clavicola. Si stende stretto contro il suo fianco, gli bacia il collo. Si gira, allungando il braccio in modo da poter raggiungere il comodino, e posa una gelida lattina di petrolio sul petto di Sherlock.

Lo sguardo di Sherlock si fissa su di essa. La scritta blu e bianca, la filettatura del coperchio. Sembra un oggetto d'antiquariato. John svita il coperchio, ci immerge due dita. È vuota per più di metà, è stata usata molte volte prima d’ora. Questo ricorda di nuovo a Sherlock, all'improvviso, che non è affatto la prima volta che lo fanno, e ora, in qualche modo, la sua altra vita sembra un sogno. Questa, questa sembra vera, _giusta_ e normale... forse è sempre stato _qui_ , forse ha l'amnesia, forse...

Il suo treno di pensieri viene interrotto dalle dita impiastricciate di John che premono tra le sue natiche.

"Oh," sussulta Sherlock, tremando.

"Rimetti il coperchio per me, amore?" borbotta John, il viso stretto contro la gola di Sherlock.

"Sì, va bene." Armeggia, con una mano sola, il tintinnio del coperchio di metallo che non si adatta, e Sherlock si arrende immediatamente, getta l'intera dannata cosa sul pavimento mentre le sue gambe si aprono e John ride e ride nell'incavo della sua spalla.

Anche Sherlock ride, gira la testa e strofina le labbra contro la fronte di John, la tempia di John, finché John non alza la testa e trova la bocca di Sherlock con la sua. Lo bacia in modo disordinato, con labbra gonfie e cattiva mira, e preme la punta delle dita _giusto quel tanto._ Sherlock morde il labbro inferiore di John, forte.

Sherlock può assaporare se stesso sulla lingua di John, salato e amarognolo. Non ha mai assaggiato lo sperma prima, né suo né di chiunque altro. Si lecca il labbro inferiore, curioso.

"Hai sempre un buon sapore." John sorride e gli tocca il labbro con il dito indice.

"E tu sai sempre cosa sto pensando," mormora Sherlock, intendendolo sul serio, perché persino quando non è vero, lo _è_.

"Non sempre. Non la scorsa notte.” John tira indietro il viso quanto basta da guardare Sherlock negli occhi e passargli il pollice sulla bocca. “Sei ancora... un po’... _diverso_. Oggi."

No. Sherlock non vuole essere diverso. Vuole essere ciò che John vuole. La sua faccia deve registrarlo, perché John dice in fretta: "Scusa, non intendevo dire... no. Sei perfetto, amore, stai bene."

Prima che Sherlock possa rispondere, John lo sta baciando di nuovo, e Sherlock può sentire le scuse nel bacio, nel modo in cui John attira in bocca il suo labbro inferiore, nel modo in cui gli accarezza i capelli proprio sopra l'orecchio. Sherlock sospira dentro John con ogni parte di se stesso, si attorciglia intorno a lui e se lo tira vicino. Si baciano e si baciano, le dita di Sherlock tracciano disegni lungo la schiena sudata di John, immergendosi negli spazi tra le sue costole, mentre John è impegnato a fare a pezzi Sherlock con solo due dita.

"Oh…caaaaa… oh mio _dio_ , John…"

"Sì, sì... Cristo..."

La bocca di John è rilassata, i baffi ruvidi, che gli sfregano contro il labbro superiore. Le sue dita si spingono un po’ più avanti. Sherlock respira e respira, consapevole dell'espansione dei suoi polmoni in un modo in cui di solito non è. Consapevole di tutto ciò che sta accadendo nel suo corpo perché una parte di John è _dentro di_ lui.

Piega una gamba, spinge contro il materasso, si gira verso John e lo avvolge con entrambe le braccia, rendendosi conto mentre lo fa che non ha toccato affatto John. John ha profuso attenzioni su di lui, _adorando_ il suo corpo con ogni suo respiro per solo dio sa quanto tempo - Sherlock ha perso il senso del tempo che passa - e lui è rimasto lì, tutto il tempo, e ha lasciato che John lo toccasse e lo succhiasse e lo _facesse impazzire_ per il desiderio, e non ha ricambiato neppure una singola cosa.

Vuole farlo, dio quanto lo _vuole_. È solo che non l'ha mai fatto prima. Non sa...

John preme le nocche contro il punto pulsante tra le gambe di Sherlock, e ogni preoccupazione di sbagliare si dissolve nel calore liquido che si diffonde in tutto il suo corpo. La sua schiena s’inarca, le gambe si stringono insieme e John lo tira vicino. Sussurra piccoli _shhshhshh_ contro la sua tempia.

Sherlock strofina una mano, adagio, lungo le costole di John e lecca nella sua bocca, trova la curva del suo osso iliaco e la traccia con due dita. Lo splendido uccello gocciolante di John scivola contro il suo fianco.

"Posso?" sussurra Sherlock, con la mano appoggiata contro la pallida pancia color pesca di John, in attesa. Gli viene in mente che potrebbe essere una cosa strana da dire, dal momento che evidentemente l'hanno fatto molte, molte volte.

John non sembra notare nulla di strano, mentre trema e geme, l’uccello che si contrae bagnato e bollente contro la carne della coscia di Sherlock, e sussurra, "Dio, Sherlock, _sì_ , tesoro, ovviamente," contro il suo labbro superiore.

Sherlock non ha mai toccato nessun uccello tranne il proprio. La sua inesperienza non ha alcuna importanza mentre mette la mano attorno a quello di John, satinato, duro e bagnato, _bollente,_ e fa ciò che gli viene naturale, facendo scorrere la mano in su e sopra la punta gonfia, facendo raggomitolare e _gemere_ John, che piagnucola piano nella sua bocca.

"Bello?" alita Sherlock, tirando tra i denti la morbida pelle del labbro inferiore di John mentre gli accarezza lentamente l’uccello, sfregando il pollice sulla fessura. Dio, John è così bagnato, perde ovunque. Rende Sherlock caldo dappertutto.

"Sì. Sì, è bello, amore,” esala John in risposta, appena udibile, la sua bocca aperta appoggiata a quella di Sherlock, senza più nemmeno baciarsi. Le sue dita sono ancora sul bordo del buco di Sherlock, appena all’interno. Applica una leggera pressione, interrogativa. “Sei così... _stretto..._ riesci a sopportarne tre? O dovrei..."

Sherlock non ha idea di cosa può sopportare, ma vuole di più, di più di tutto ciò che John ha da dargli.

"Tre," ansima, con la bocca aperta che sfrega su tutte le labbra di John, le guance di John, la mascella di John, mentre masturba John nell’esiguo spazio tra i loro corpi, il suo avambraccio schiacciato sopra quello di John tra le sue gambe. Sono tutti aggrovigliati, proprio come dovrebbero essere.

"Va bene. Va bene, tre." John bacia la parte inferiore del mento di Sherlock e spinge metà della sua mano dentro di lui.

Sherlock si contorce, lo stomaco stretto e le braccia tremanti, per tenere John più vicino. Gli getta una gamba sul fianco in modo che le loro pance siano a filo, con il braccio di John tra le sue gambe, il palmo della mano che preme deliziosamente contro i suoi testicoli. Tutto sotto la sua vita è caldo, amorfo. Si espande. Si sente come se si stessero fondendo l'uno con l'altro, il corpo di John indistinguibile dal suo. Stringe le braccia, la bocca ridente di John contro la sua gola.

"Non credo di potermi avvicinare più di così, tesoro." John lecca la mascella di Sherlock, ruota le dita dentro _proprio_ _così_ e gli fa vedere le stelle.

"Fallo... fallo... di nuovo... per _favore..._ " Sherlock si dimentica di muovere la mano, allentata e rilassata intorno all’uccello di John spinto contro la pelle morbida sotto il suo ombelico, mentre il suo corpo trema forte dalla testa alle dita dei piedi.

John ansima contro la guancia di Sherlock, torcendo la mano e strofinandosi senza vergogna contro di lui. Sherlock cerca di baciarlo, vuole che le loro lingue siano intrecciate, le loro bocche calde e bagnate spalancate l'una contro l'altra, ma invece ottiene una boccata di biondi capelli corti, l'intero corpo di John si contrae mentre gocciola e gocciola e _gocciola_ contro lo stomaco di Sherlock e strofina la punta delle dita scivolose contro il bordo dilatato del suo buco.

"Hai bisogno di più... sei così... _stretto..._ questa mattina..." John lecca il lato del viso di Sherlock come se non potesse sopportare di non farlo, e lo scavalca velocemente, strisciando verso il bordo del letto. "Dove hai messo...?"

Sherlock agita il suo braccio molle come pezza nella vaga direzione in cui ha gettato la lattina di petrolio e si lamenta per il vuoto dentro di sé, ora che le dita di John non ci sono più. Si stuzzica tutta la lunghezza del corpo con le proprie dita mentre John impreca e si sporge a metà dal letto per cercare la latta, e si avvolge la mano intorno all’uccello, si culla le palle contro il corpo, si fa rabbrividire da solo. Lo sente diverso da come è mai stato prima, diverso perché ora sa che sensazione dà la mano di John su di lui, la _bocca_ di John, e non si toccherà mai più senza pensare agli occhi blu scintillanti di John e alla sua bocca calda e gonfia.

Allunga due dita in mezzo, solo per vedere se riesce ad arrivarci, e _oh_. Non si è mai sentito così, aperto, bagnato e in _attesa_. Fa scorrere le dita intorno all’anello allentato e poi fa scivolare un polpastrello appena dentro. L’uccello gli si contrae contro la pancia, una goccia di preorgasmo gli cola caldo sulla pelle.

John s’inginocchia, la latta di petrolio in una mano, con gli occhi scuriti socchiusi e pericolosi. "Gesù Cristo, Sherlock, se tu potessi... se potessi _vedere_ te stesso..."

"Vieni q-qui," si sente dire Sherlock, in tono basso e quasi farfugliante per l’eccitazione, facendo scivolare la mano sul fianco di John, accarezzandogli la curva del culo, la muscolatura tesa del retro della coscia.

"Non c’è nessun posto in cui preferirei essere." John si piega all'indietro, lecca il fluido sull'osso iliaco di Sherlock, e poi gli fa un succhiotto lì, facendogli muovere irrequieti i fianchi.

John si fa strada con decisione su per l'addome di Sherlock, senza lasciare un centimetro della sua pelle nuda non baciato. Quando finalmente è di nuovo all'altezza degli occhi, sfrega le labbra contro la bocca di Sherlock così delicatamente che potrebbe essere quasi casto, e picchietta insieme le estremità dei loro nasi.

"Ti amo." John preme baci forti su tutto il viso di Sherlock, sussurra contro la sua bocca.

“Io amo _te_ , John.”

Il tempo rallenta. Sono completamente persi l'uno nell'altro, Sherlock che sprofonda nel materasso con il peso di John sopra di sé, il fuoco che crepita e scoppietta, la pioggia che scivola sugli ondeggianti vetri delle finestre. È _romantico_ , una parola che prima di questa mattina gli ricordava già John – il suo orribile blog e la cattiva poesia e il modo in cui brucia sempre il pane tostato la mattina, affettuoso e un po’ pasticcione - ma ora. Quella parola significherà _questo_ : la pelle nuda e tremante di John e il morbido _ti amo_ e il calore dei loro corpi intrecciati su lenzuola spiegazzate.

Sherlock trova incredibilmente facile dimenticare di non averlo mai fatto prima, mentre lascia che le sue gambe si aprano di nuovo, mentre John allunga il braccio oltre di lui per immergere due dita nella latta. Stavolta spinge forte, vuole che il suo corpo si apra al tocco di John. Può sentire se stesso contrarsi e allentarsi mentre John si preme un’altra volta dentro di lui, prima due dita e poi di nuovo _tre_ , e soffoca un gemito, inarcandosi, mentre John lo bacia piano.

"John, io... _oh dio_ , voglio... toccarti..." mormora Sherlock, la maggior parte delle parole perse sulla lingua di John, e insinua una mano tra di loro.

Il gemito di John risuona per tutta la gola di Sherlock, mentre Sherlock avvolge la mano scivolosa intorno all’uccello di John e lo _tira_. John gli infila le dita dentro più forte, gemendo spasmodicamente, e lo fa rotolare sulla schiena. Si mette a quattro zampe, ingabbiando Sherlock sotto di sé, con l’uccello che sporge duro e gocciolante, la punta bagnata che gli spinge contro la coscia. Gli succhia un livido sulla clavicola, per fare il paio con quelli sul suo fianco, sulla sua gola, e si conficca nella presa di Sherlock. Il suo uccello si gonfia tra le dita di Sherlock, un sottile filo di preorgasmo gocciolante.

“Ah, cazzo, _cazzo_ ,” digrigna tra i denti serrati, i fianchi che si muovono più in fretta, preparando Sherlock sempre più forte, scopandolo con le dita invece che con l’uccello.

Sherlock deve guardare, deve _vedere_ , deve guardare mentre John lo fa a pezzi, lo trasforma dentro e fuori. Alza la testa. L’incavarsi e il curvarsi della schiena di John mentre si muove, il sudore che gli scivola in rivoli lungo i fianchi, il sedere che si serra mentre si sfrega, e il suo braccio destro, che spinge _spinge_ spinge tra le cosce tremanti di Sherlock - la vista di lui lì fa balzare il cuore in gola a Sherlock. Non ha mai creduto, mai pensato di poterlo avere, mai pensato che avrebbe potuto meritarlo. Eppure.

Leggero come una piuma, fa scorrere con meraviglia la punta delle dita sul viso di John. John le bacia, sorride con gli occhi chiusi. Si sposta, si abbassa, il braccio si piega e _oh._ Sherlock quasi perde i sensi, la sua spina dorsale s’inarca come un filo elettrico mentre John rigira il dito più e più volte nello stesso punto, _all'interno_ , variando la pressione, apparentemente cercando di trovare il modo migliore per far ingoiare a Sherlock la propria lingua.

"Oh, Dio, John... io..." L'intero corpo di Sherlock trema, il sangue che gli scorre nelle vene così forte che può sentire il martellare nelle tempie. Non può sopportare molto di più di questo. Il suo corpo sta chiedendo di più... il desiderio istintivo di essere riempito, di essere scopato sta diventando insopportabile. Ha bisogno di John _dentro di_ sé.

John fa scivolare fuori le dita e le asciuga di nascosto sulle lenzuola nella V delle gambe di Sherlock. Gli spinge più larghe le cosce con le ginocchia, vi striscia in mezzo. "Pronto allora, amore?"

"Non lo sono mai stato di più, John." Che è la verità. Questo non l'ha mai voluto con nessuno tranne che con John, e lo ha _sempre_ voluto con John. Lascia che le sue gambe si aprano di più. "Per favore."

"Ah, sei adorabile," sussurra John, cospargendosi l’uccello di petrolio e tremando forte, curvando le spalle mentre si tocca. Esala un lungo respiro per calmarsi, con le guance molto arrossate, e afferra i fianchi di Sherlock, inclinandoli verso l'alto in modo che le sue scapole siano premute sul materasso mentre il suo culo gli scivola sulle ginocchia piegate. Si china su Sherlock, sostenendosi su un braccio. "Adorabile. Io... _oh..."_

John balbetta fino a fermarsi mentre inizia a spingersi dentro, con gli occhi si chiudono e le labbra che si aprono, rosee e piene. Sherlock gli fa scorrere le mani lungo la schiena, scivolosa per il sudore, e cerca di ricordare come respirare. La sensazione dell’uccello di John che preme affondando in lui è molto diversa dalle sue dita - largo, pieno e inesorabile - e Sherlock deve mordersi le labbra e concentrarsi per rilassare i muscoli. John si prende il suo tempo, fissando Sherlock con gli occhi morbidi dalle palpebre pesanti mentre ruota i fianchi in cerchi lenti e sporchi. Intenzionali.

Sherlock prende un respiro profondo e lo sbuffa dal naso, incapace di trattenere i rumori piagnucolanti, ansimanti e disperati che gli sfuggono mentre John si spinge lentamente più a fondo. I suoi fianchi s’inarcano istintivamente, tirando John sempre più in profondità, e John geme e gli lascia ricadere il viso nel collo.

"Ah, sei così _stretto_ ," gli ansima contro l'incavo della gola, i baffi che graffiano con deliziosa rudezza sulla pelle delicata. Infila le braccia sotto le ascelle di Sherlock e gli culla il retro della testa con entrambe le mani, premendo i loro corpi insieme a filo dai fianchi alle spalle. Le sue labbra si muovono avanti e indietro sulla clavicola di Sherlock, su un lato del collo, in qualche modo gentili e feroci allo stesso tempo.

John continua a dirlo, che è _stretto_. Stretto deve essere una cosa buona, una cosa molto buona, a giudicare dai gemiti risonanti di John, dal modo in cui il suo respiro trema e s’inceppa, dalla fame dei suoi baci. John strofina i pollici in cerchio sul cuoio capelluto di Sherlock, la bocca che gli vaga disordinatamente sulle spalle e la gola. Sherlock cerca di ricambiare attraverso una nuvola di desiderio, girando la testa e baciando i capelli di John, premendogli sul collo la punta delle dita e facendole scorrere lungo la sua spina dorsale.

È consapevole del proprio corpo in un modo in cui non lo era mai stato prima, consapevole del modo in cui il suo corpo si collega al suo cuore, al suo cervello, perché non può _pensare in_ questo momento. Tutto quello che può fare è _sentire_ , sentire come ogni centimetro del suo corpo pulsa per la presenza di John, per l'inebriante profumo del sesso che gli riempie le narici, per lo spessore dell’uccello di John dentro di lui, per il bruciore della sua pelle che si dilata. In qualche modo sembra che tutto il suo corpo si stia espandendo, evaporando, sotto la lingua e le dita e gli ardenti occhi scuri di John.

Sherlock continua a tremare, piccoli spasmi degli arti sui quali non ha assolutamente alcun controllo. Ed emette dei singhiozzi _spaventosi_ e impotenti ogni volta che John muove i fianchi, spinge un po’ di più e poi ancora un po’. Vuole sembrare sensuale, non come un piccione troppo cresciuto. Ma non riesce a fermarsi e John non sembra accorgersene. In effetti, sta fissandolo negli occhi con qualcosa che non può essere descritto come nient'altro che adorazione.

Non vuole venire. Non vuole che John venga. Vuole rimanere così il più a lungo possibile, sospeso in questa nebbia di piacere, sentendo i fianchi di John scivolare tra le sue cosce mentre le dita dei piedi si piegano sulle lenzuola sudate. Il suo stomaco fa male, pulsa e ha crampi. Non gli importa. Sta delirando di desiderio, d’amore, con il peso della fronte di John che dondola ritmicamente contro la sua clavicola.

"Sher... oh... ca..." John rabbrividisce improvvisamente, i suoi fianchi cadono in un ritmo irregolare.

"No," Sherlock afferra i lati della testa di John e la solleva, lo bacia con violenza sulla bocca. "No, per favore, non voglio che finisca ancora."

"Uhhhhh... oh _dio..._ Sherlock, io..." John emette un suono soffocato e si ferma, appoggia con cura un bacio leggero sulla punta del naso di Sherlock. Ansima, con voce trafelata. "Stai... bene?"

È così tenero, così tenero che spezza dentro Sherlock qualcosa che lui nemmeno sapeva fosse lì. Non ha mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi così tanto a lui, non ha mai permesso a nessuno di vederlo ansimare di piacere, cedere ai desideri primordiali, perché era terrificante cedere il controllo del proprio corpo a qualcun altro. Permettere loro di avere quella parte di lui. Nemmeno a John.

_Oh._ Epifania. Si rende conto, con la forza cinetica di un treno merci, in questo momento, con John che lo guarda dall’alto come se lui fosse il sole e la luna, lisciandogli dietro l'orecchio una ciocca di capelli intrisa di sudore, che non era stato pronto a vedere cosa è sempre stato proprio davanti a lui. John è stato lì, in tutti questi anni, ad _aspettare_. Aspettando che Sherlock lo facesse entrare. Sembra così maledettamente evidente ora, che _Sherlock_ era stato l'unico incapace di vederli per quello che già erano.

_Oh, certo. Ha un fidanzato?_ John si lecca le labbra, gli occhi spalancati e blu fiordaliso. _È_ _un cane sciolto, come me._ John in un giubbotto esplosivo, le braccia intorno alla gola di Moriarty. _Sherlock, corri!_ John odiava Irene, la disprezzava. _E questo come ti fa sentire? Pensi che la rivedrai ancora?_ John in piedi stagliato contro il finestrino anteriore, in attesa che la polizia venga a portarli via. _No, io ti conosco sul serio._ John che respinge le lacrime, pensando che stiano per morire. _Certo che ti perdono._ La mano calda di John sul ginocchio. _Non mi dispiace._ John trema di rabbia, riesce a malapena a guardare Sherlock negli occhi. _Oh, ma guardatevi, avreste dovuto sposarvi, voi due_. John in piedi sotto la pioggia con due valigie, con gli occhi colpevoli ma speranzosi. _Sono a casa. Per sempre. Se mi vorrai._

Sherlock si era rifiutato di vederlo perché aveva paura di tutto questo, di loro, di quello che sono e di tutte le cose che potrebbero essere. Paura di abbassare abbastanza la guardia da lasciare che John lo amasse veramente.

Non ha più paura. Questo è _John_ , e può fidarsi di John con ogni parte di se stesso, anche con le sue parti disordinate, brutte, ridicole e da piccione troppo cresciuto. Si è trattenuto da John per così tanto tempo e all'improvviso tutto è crollato. Può _farlo_ adesso.

"John," mormora Sherlock, allungando una mano e sfiorandogli i baffi con la punta delle dita, tracciando il contorno della sua bocca. Solleva i fianchi, sente il caldo e umido scivolare dell’uccello di John contro la sua pelle tesa e tirata e trae un respiro tremante. “ _Continua_."

John strofina insieme le estremità dei loro nasi ed espira nella bocca aperta di Sherlock. "Speravo abbastanza che lo dicessi."

In modo lento da far impazzire, John inizia di nuovo a muoversi, i muscoli della sua schiena che ondeggiano meravigliosamente sotto le dita aperte di Sherlock. Gli bacia la gola, la bocca e i lobi, gli strofina la gradita ruvidezza dei suoi baffi contro le guance e i capezzoli, e non accelera. I talloni di Sherlock rimbalzano morbidamente contro la parte bassa della schiena di John mentre lui si allunga e si contorce, espirando lentamente e profondamente, permettendo al suo intero corpo di essere inondato di piacere bruciante come metallo fuso. Le sue cosce iniziano a tremare.

John insinua una mano tra le loro pance premute insieme e s’inclina sull'altro braccio. Mentre le sue dita si chiudono attorno all’uccello di Sherlock, il calore liquido nelle sue vene inizia a condensarsi in qualcosa di molto più immediato. John gli fa un sorriso sbilenco, quegli occhi sorprendentemente azzurri sfocati e drogati dal sesso.

"Voglio guardarti," sussurra John, con la voce che si spezza.

" _Oh,_ " è tutto ciò che Sherlock riesce a dire quando tutto ciò inizia a sopraffarlo... il suo corpo rabbrividisce in modo incontrollabile, tremando anche nel calore quasi opprimente della stanza.

"Così, tesoro, così," lo incoraggia John, con i fianchi che scattano ferocemente mentre la sua mano accelera, trascinando il palmo sopra la punta per spalmare il preorgasmo di Sherlock, stringendola leggermente proprio come piace a lui.

"Oh, oh, oh mio dio, John," ansima Sherlock, la schiena che inizia ad inarcarsi, i fianchi che sobbalzano verso l'alto mentre insegue il suo orgasmo.

John lo scopa più forte ora, più in fretta, la presa sull’uccello di Sherlock vacilla mentre il suo piacere aumenta. La sua testa si china, ruota di lato, mentre la sua bocca si apre. "Ah, cazzo... sono così... vicino...“

Vengono nello stesso istante, il corpo di Sherlock che vi si arrende del tutto, con gli occhi che ruotano all'indietro mentre spasima e si contorce contro i cuscini. I muscoli del culo gli si contraggono intorno all’uccello di John, e lui può percepire – dio, può davvero _percepire_ John che viene - il caldo pulsare dello sperma dentro di sé, il modo in cui l’uccello di John diventa più rigido, più largo. Getta la testa indietro e _sgroppa_ verso l'alto, incontrando ogni spinta di John con una delle sue, quasi _piangendo_ dal piacere mentre John trema e impreca e uggiola piccoli _ah ah ah_ che fanno curvare le dita dei piedi di Sherlock.

Sono entrambi ancora sconvolti dai tremori quando John si tira delicatamente fuori e gli crolla accanto con un sospiro. Sherlock rotola senza parlare, rannicchiandosi tra le braccia in attesa di John e affondandogli il viso nel collo. Le dita di John scivolano pigramente su e giù per la schiena di Sherlock, e alla fine lui si rende conto che si stanno entrambi addormentando. Armeggia alla ricerca delle coperte, tirandole a casaccio sui loro corpi nudi. John borbotta soddisfatto e gli posa un bacio disordinato all'attaccatura dei capelli.

«Dobbiamo alzarci, mio caro. La signora Hudson tornerà presto dalla chiesa.” John non fa la minima mossa per alzarsi, comunque, sbadigliando e grattandosi i capelli arruffati.

"Altri cinque minuti," mormora Sherlock, improvvisamente incapace perfino di aprire gli occhi. Piega un braccio sullo stomaco di John.

John ride, ma suona lontano, come se fosse in fondo a un tunnel.

Sherlock si sente andare alla deriva, cadere e poi. Oscurità.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock apre lentamente gli occhi. Le sue palpebre sono incollate, i bordi pungenti, carta vetrata ruvida. La sua bocca è orribilmente secca. 

Sbatte le palpebre, dolorante per l'improvviso afflusso di luce. Le pareti sono sorprendentemente bianche. Il sole scorre su ogni superficie. È accecante. Chiude di nuovo gli occhi e ascolta. A poco a poco si accorge di un suono smorzato, il rumore di piedi su pavimento di linoleum, voci sommesse. 

Ospedale. È in ospedale. 

Finalmente mette a fuoco gli occhi e la prima cosa che vede bene è quel familiare turbinio di capelli biondo-grigi. John è piegato sul bordo del letto, le braccia incrociate sotto il viso, russando piano. 

Niente baffi. È strano. No, aspetta. Non è strano. John aveva i baffi solo mentre lui non c'era. Lui glieli aveva fatti radere, era orribile. C'erano _altri_ baffi. Ma quando? Dove? 

Sherlock scuote la testa per la sua stessa confusione, e oh _dio_ , fa male. Il suo cranio sembra pieno di spigoli vivi ed esplosioni. Le sue orecchie squillano, squillano e squillano mentre si appoggia al cuscino e cerca di non vomitare. 

Il letto si muove e John sbadiglia. Sherlock può _sentirlo_ stiracchiarsi, il modo in cui si muove al mattino, tutto arti rilassati e lenti. Sorride, nonostante il palpitante disagio fisico, perché non può fare a meno di sorridere a John. Ha ancora gli occhi chiusi, non si rende conto che John deve stare guardandolo, fino alla sua brusca inspirazione. 

"Sherlock?" La voce arrochita dal sonno di John è incerta, diffidente. È spaventato. 

"Mmm," è tutto ciò che Sherlock può gestire. Se apre la bocca, starà male. La sua testa sta girando, lo stomaco vacilla. Apre gli occhi socchiudendo le palpebre. 

"Oh, Cristo, grazie a _dio_ ," John si alza, si sporge sul lato del letto e prende la mano di Sherlock tra le sue. Ha un'aria spaventosa, i capelli sporgono in spuntoni non lavati, la pelle unta e pallida. È chiaro che indossa gli stessi vestiti da giorni, sono macchiati e sgualciti, i jeans ingialliti dalla sporcizia. Ma sta sorridendo e i suoi occhi stanchi e iniettati di sangue sono colmi di sollievo e felicità. Allunga la mano e preme il pulsante rosso di chiamata accanto alla testa di Sherlock. “Ho bisogno che il dottore venga a valutarti. Ma non vado da nessuna parte. Promesso." 

Sherlock sorride debolmente di nuovo. È il meglio che può fare. 

L'infermiera arriva pochi secondi dopo, vede che Sherlock è sveglio e si affretta a richiamare un gruppo di medici e assistenti. Gli prendono la pressione sanguigna, la temperatura, gli scrutano gli occhi e la gola e gli palpano l'addome. Si rende conto che il suo braccio sinistro è ingessato e fa molto male. 

John è lì, tenendogli la mano, immobile. I medici fanno a Sherlock domande a cui non può rispondere, e John risponde per lui. Lui lascia che i suoi occhi si chiudano di nuovo. Non è molto stanco, ma guardare le cose sembra piuttosto faticoso. Le dita di John si infilano tra le sue e le stringono. Sherlock cerca di ricambiare la stretta e John sussurra: "Va tutto bene, riposati." 

Va alla deriva dentro e fuori, e ogni volta che si sveglia, John è lì. Potrebbe essere un giorno, potrebbero essere settimane, non lo sa. Tutto si confonde in uno. John gli dà da mangiare purea di mele e gli porta alle labbra una cannuccia in modo che possa bere Coca-Cola ghiacciata e acqua dal sapore metallico. Legge per lui, soprattutto dal Guardian, e talvolta dal Daily Mail, solo per ridere. La signora Hudson porta una sacca di vestiti di John, insieme a qualche libro e al suo laptop. Piange su Sherlock e gli bacia la fronte, e lui non è mai stato così felice di vederla. 

John lo tocca, in maniere che non ha mai fatto prima, dapprima con esitazione, e poi con maggiore sicurezza. Gli tiene le mani, gli accarezza su e giù il braccio nudo con la punta delle dita mentre gli legge. Sherlock lascia che John gli spazzoli i capelli, il che gli fa venire piccoli, piacevoli brividi lungo la schiena. John gli tampona la faccia con un panno umido al mattino, sorridendogli tutto il tempo come lui se stesse facendo qualcosa di intelligente invece di giacere come un bozzolo in un letto d'ospedale, e quando ha finito gli dà un colpetto alla punta del naso con l'indice. Sherlock pensa che dovrebbe trovare intollerabile questo modo di essere tenuto della bambagia, ma in realtà è esattamente l'opposto. 

Sherlock non parla molto, si ritrova insolitamente a corto di parole. È contento di lasciare che John si prenda cura di lui, di stare semplicemente qui insieme e di lasciare che tutto ciò che sta fiorendo tra loro metta radici. Tutto ciò che sa è che sogna fumo di pipa e biancheria intima di mussola, la bocca di John sulla sua schiena nuda, le mani che scivolano lungo l'interno delle sue cosce, John che sussurra _Ti amo_ nell'oscurità di una stanza illuminata da candele. Ricorda pelle morbida e bocche bagnate, il battito del cuore di John contro il suo orecchio. 

Quando si sveglia, John è sempre lì, senza baffi e con i jeans sgualciti, ma guarda Sherlock con lo stesso affetto non celato che Sherlock vede nei suoi sogni. 

Non parlano molto di se stessi o di cosa è cambiato tra loro. Sherlock sta cercando di guarire, il che è sia consumante che stancante, e John è a suo agio nel suo ruolo naturale di badante. Una volta, Sherlock si risveglia con la bocca di John premuta contro i capelli, che gli sussurra qualcosa di dolce ma inintelligibile. Sherlock finge di essere ancora addormentato, si sforza di capire cosa sta dicendo John. Pensa di sentire lì in mezzo un _amore_ e un _perderti_ , ma non può esserne sicuro. 

Ad un certo punto, Sherlock si sveglia con l'odore del caffè e dei muffin al limone. Il suo stomaco brontola, affamato in un modo in cui non è stato in quella che sembra un'eternità. 

Apre gli occhi e John è lì, seduto su quella che per Sherlock è diventata la sua sedia, la caviglia sinistra incrociata sul ginocchio destro, sorseggiando caffè da una tazza da asporto e masticando pensieroso. Sherlock si solleva sul braccio buono, e John immediatamente si alza per aiutarlo, gli spinge un cuscino dietro la schiena per sostenerlo mentre si siede. 

"Buongiorno." John fa un largo sorriso e gli porge una tazza. "Pensavo che volessi del cibo vero, per fortificarti per il viaggio di ritorno." 

Si ferma, dandogli il tempo di elaborare la cosa. 

"Casa?" 

"Casa. Ti stanno scaricando. Sembra che una caduta da oltre tre piani garantisca solo un mese in ospedale. Penso che sia d’aiuto io sia un dottore. Mi stanno permettendo di occuparmi delle tue cure a domicilio." John si porta la tazza alla bocca, poi l’abbassa di nuovo. I suoi occhi sembrano turbati. 

"Cosa c'è che non va, John?" Sherlock fa scivolare la mano buona sul letto, con il palmo in su. 

John accetta l'invito, avvicinandosi e intrecciando insieme le loro dita. "Ascolta. Non volevo farti sentire a disagio mentre ti stavi riprendendo, ma. Ne ho bisogno." 

"Va tutto bene. Vai avanti." Sherlock gli strofina il pollice lungo la protuberanza dell'osso del polso. 

John deglutisce, offre un sorriso triste e annuisce. "Va bene. Ecco cos'è. Ti ho quasi perso. _Di nuovo_. E non posso continuare senza... voglio dire, guarda. Capisco cosa sono le nostre vite e capisco che a volte ci faremo male, è soltanto la natura di ciò che facciamo, ma Gesù, Sherlock. Non so da quanti fottuti edifici una persona possa cadere e sopravvivere, sai?" 

"Te l'assicuro, questa volta è stato del tutto involontario." Sherlock cerca il tono più altezzoso che riesce a richiamare, ed è ricompensato dal suono ricco e caldo della risata di John. 

I suoi occhi s’increspano ai bordi e perdono un po’ della loro tristezza. “Molto divertente, signor Ultima Parola. È solo. Sai, non voglio avere rimpianti. Ho così _tanti_ dannati rimpianti, e semplicemente. Non credo di poterne gestire uno di più." 

"Va bene..." Sherlock si sposta, si sporge in avanti in modo che i loro volti siano a pochi centimetri l'uno dall'altro. “Che rimpianto avresti. Se mi capitasse di essere così sfortunato da cadere da un terzo edificio." 

John sembra affranto. “Dio, no. Non dirlo." 

Sherlock si trattiene dal fare un'osservazione intelligente sul fatto che John abbia appena detto la stessa identica cosa. "Scusa." 

John annuisce. Guarda le loro mani intrecciate, le fissa. Traccia il contorno dell’unghia di Sherlock con i polpastrelli, strofina la membrana tra le sue dita. Sherlock aspetta, concedendogli il tempo di tacere. 

“Ci ho provato, sai, nel corso degli anni. Solo a. _Fartelo vedere_ , perché pensavo... e tu sei così _fottutamente attento_. Noti tutto. Hai notato cose che _nessun altro al mondo_ avrebbe notato. Puoi dire se qualcuno ha commesso un omicidio dal colore delle sue scarpe da ginnastica, per Dio,” la voce di John si alza, turbata. Si sta mordicchiando l'interno del labbro abbastanza forte da tagliare la pelle. I suoi occhi si spostano su quelli di Sherlock, neri bordati di indaco, agitati come l'oceano in tempesta. "Ma. Non hai mai visto _me_. Non l'hai mai _notato_. Mai. Ho provato e basta. Devo _dirtelo_ , e questo è... difficile. Sono terribile in questa parte." 

Sherlock sa quello che John sta cercando di dire, in effetti lo sapeva prima ancora che iniziasse a parlare, ma voleva dargli lo spazio per dirlo. Ora lui si sta sforzando, perché pensa che Sherlock non provi le stesse cose, perché è preoccupato che questo li rovini. Ma Sherlock non ha più paura. Sa cosa vuole, cos’ha sempre voluto, ed è proprio qui di fronte a lui. 

"John." Sherlock s’inclina in avanti finché le loro fronti non si toccano ed estrae la mano dal loro groviglio di dita, curvandola invece sulla mascella di John. "Ti amo anch'io." 

John non dice nulla, si limita a far scattare la testa all'indietro e scruta il viso di Sherlock. I suoi occhi brillano, un mezzo sorriso sulle labbra. Scuote la testa incredulo. 

La mano di Sherlock è ancora sul suo viso. Lui lo tira un po’ e John accompagna il movimento, affondando in avanti di una minuscola frazione. John ha passato _così tanto tempo_ a cercare di farlo capire a Sherlock. È il suo turno di fare un po’ del lavoro pesante in questa relazione. Fa scorrere il pollice lungo il bordo del labbro inferiore di John. 

"Mi hai sentito. Ti amo anch'io e sono un idiota." Sherlock chiude gli occhi, inclinando la testa verso il basso finché il naso di John non è allineato con il suo. Respirano l'uno l'aria dell'altro. “Prima avevo paura, ma. Non ce l’ho adesso." 

John sorride e Sherlock può sentire il movimento contro la sua stessa bocca. È il fantasma di un bacio, a malapena lì. Poi Sherlock solleva il mento, offrendosi, e John cattura la sua bocca in un bacio che è per metà un singhiozzo, sollievo e gioia e meraviglia che si riversano fuori da loro, mescolandosi l'uno nella lingua dell'altro. È familiare, in un modo che Sherlock non riesce a capire. Sembra come se l'avessero già fatto prima, e che ora Sherlock stia tornando a casa, mettendo la bocca esattamente dove avrebbe sempre dovuto essere. 

Il bacio va avanti e avanti, dura fino a quando le loro labbra sono bagnate e screpolate, finché Sherlock non ha le vertigini per essere stato seduto da solo così a lungo e deve assolutamente sdraiarsi contro i cuscini prima di ribaltarsi giù dal letto. John lo aiuta, alzandosi in piedi e reggendogli il gomito, accompagnandolo all’indietro. I suoi occhi sono scintillanti come il sole di luglio, le guance arrossate, le labbra rosa e gonfie di baci. È raggiante. 

“Non posso. Non ci posso credere." John si siede sul bordo del letto, come se non potesse sopportare di essere distante da Sherlock quanto è la sua sedia. Gli scosta la frangia dagli occhi con una carezza e gli posa un bacio sulla fronte. "Non pensavo che avresti..." 

Sherlock lo interrompe. “Be’, devi averlo pensato, un po’. Non avevamo l’abitudine di andare in giro tenendoci per mano. Voglio dire, persino tu non sei _così_ poco osservatore." 

John ride, con un aspetto ancora assurdamente felice, più felice di quanto Sherlock l'abbia mai visto. È un aspetto che gli sta molto bene. Sherlock vuole vederlo in questo modo molto più spesso. 

Colpisce la coscia di Sherlock con il dorso della mano. "Stronzo." 

"Fai piano lì, mi sto ancora riprendendo." Sherlock lo prende in giro, una profonda calma che lo pervade completamente. Così. Ecco come dovrebbero essere. Sembra _giusto_. "Non l'hai ancora detto, sai." 

“Mi hai interrotto. Maleducato." John inarca un sopracciglio, con aria maliziosa. Si sposta, chinandosi su Sherlock e fissandolo negli occhi con un'intensità che gli fa tremare lo stomaco. Non batte le palpebre. "Sherlock Holmes. Ti amo. Ti ho _sempre_ amato." 

"Lo so. So che è così. Mi dispiace di essere stato così stupido, prima." Sherlock allunga la mano buona, fa scorrere le dita tra i capelli di John, lo tira in avanti. "Vieni _qui_." 

"Sei sicuro che vada bene?" John sembra preoccupato, lancia un'occhiata alla porta semiaperta sul corridoio. 

“Non sta entrando nessuno, e sì, ce la posso fare. _Per favore_ ,” aggiunge, sapendo l'effetto che ha sempre avuto su John quando chiede gentilmente. 

John si arrampica con cautela sul letto, sistemandosi con cura nella stretta fetta di materasso tra Sherlock e la sponda del letto. Sherlock sospira e si sistema, muovendosi in modo da essere più in basso di John, così da potergli appoggiare la testa contro la spalla. John gli porge il caffè e prende uno spiegazzato sacchetto di carta marrone, lo spalanca sulle loro cosce premute. Bevono il loro caffè che si sta raffreddando e tra tutti e due mangiano quattro muffin al limone, lasciando briciole su tutte le lenzuola. Sherlock non si è mai sentito più contento in vita sua. 

Quella notte sul tardi, Sherlock è sistemato sul divano con la televisione accesa, il braccio rotto appoggiato su un nido di cuscini, con piena dose di farmaci antidolorifici e si sta quasi addormentando. John emerge in pigiama dalla cucina buia, reggendo qualcosa tra le mani e guardandolo confuso. 

"Sherlock." 

"Che cosa c'é?" mormora assonnato lui, interessato solo a metà. 

"Dove l’hai presa? L'ho trovata tra le tue cose dell'ospedale.” John attraversa la stanza e si accascia sul divano accanto a Sherlock, mettendo ciò che aveva in mano sulle sue ginocchia coperte dalla trapunta. 

È una pipa d'osso, finemente intagliata, dall’aria usata e chiaramente antica. Sherlock è immediatamente più sveglio. Sembra... familiare. La raccoglie e la rigira nella mano buona, facendo scorrere la punta delle dita sulle incisioni, sulle macchie di tabacco. John lo osserva con curiosità. 

"Non ne ho idea. Non l’ho..." Vorrebbe dire di non averla mai vista prima, ma non sembra proprio vero. 

"Ci sono sopra le tue iniziali. Guarda. Là." John gira la pipa, indica il fondo. 

E infatti, sulla superficie è leggermente inciso un piccolo WSSH. Un brivido percorre la spina dorsale di Sherlock, sopraffatto da un profumo di tabacco alla vaniglia e cuoio antico. Sente nella mente la voce di John, ruvida e cupa, intima, _Ecco, ragazzo mio, ecco_. 

Deglutisce, sicuro di avere le guance rosso fuoco, e scuote la testa. "Onestamente, John, non ne ho idea." 

“Un mistero che non puoi risolvere? Sei davvero fuori fase.” John sorride e gli prende la pipa, la posa delicatamente sul tavolino. “Bene, domani dovremo affrontare quel particolare mistero, perché è ora che tu dorma un po’. Dai, su." 

John lo aiuta ad alzarsi e lo trascina giù per il corridoio fino al letto. Gli rimbocca attorno le coperte, va a prendere dalla cucina l'acqua e una barretta di cereali in modo che Sherlock possa prendere le sue medicine nel cuore della notte senza alzarsi. 

"Va bene." John si mette le mani sui fianchi e lo guarda. "Tutto a posto?" 

Sherlock sa che lui sta aspettando un permesso esplicito. Gli tira gentilmente la mano. ” _No_." 

"Bene." John sorride e non lascia andare la mano di Sherlock mentre striscia su di lui per sdraiarsi. Gli si mette a cucchiaio di fianco senza esitazione e sospira. "Questo è..." 

"Perfetto," finisce Sherlock, rannicchiandosi nel corpo caldo di John, assaporando il suo peso appoggiato a lui. 

"Sì," John gli solleva il mento con due dita, lo bacia così dolcemente da far male. "Ti amo. _Dio_ , quanto ti amo." 

Sherlock pensa alla pipa nel soggiorno, a quante volte si sono quasi persi l'un l'altro, e a quanto sia facile e giusto ora. Le dita di John si curvano nei suoi capelli e si baciano dolcemente per alcuni minuti. 

“Buonanotte, John,” sussurra finalmente Sherlock, non più in grado di evitare il sonno. 

"Buonanotte, Sherlock." John allunga la mano e spegne la luce, rotola sulla schiena e porta Sherlock con sé. La testa di Sherlock si adatta alla curva della spalla di John, le loro gambe scivolano insieme, i piedi nudi si sfregano, i corpi s’incastrano in posizione come se fossero stati creati solo per questo singolo scopo. 

La mattina dopo, Sherlock mette la pipa d'osso sulla mensola del camino, proprio al centro. John sorride quando la vede, ma non chiede niente. Non parlano mai più delle sue origini, da dove viene, come potrebbe aver avuto sopra le iniziali di Sherlock. Di tanto in tanto Sherlock la prende dalla mensola del camino e ne mordicchia l’estremità, i suoi denti che si adattano perfettamente alle scanalature già presenti. Certe notti, specialmente quelle notti, dopo che ha tenuto la pipa, che l’ha toccata, sogna un caminetto fuligginoso nella camera da letto, la luce tremolante di lampade a olio e un panciotto di tweed liscio contro la sua guancia. 

~ Fine ~


End file.
